Buyer Beware
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: After the subliminal messages on the CD were discovered, Robbie claimed he didn't write that song. So who did? Where did Robbie get the CD? And what was its price?
1. A Gift From a Stranger

**This is an idea that came to me while thinking about the episode "Boyz Crazy." Where did Robbie get that CD? And why did its subliminal messages work so well?**

* * *

With it being a Thursday night, there wasn't a large crowd. Several regulars sat on bar stools, or congregated at small tables. Dim neon lighting provided enough light to move from one spot to the next. The building smelled like booze, cigarettes, and vomit.

After enough drinks the patrons were able to tune out the sub par band the owner hired for the night's entertainment. Robbie V. and The Tombstones played noise through the speakers that everyone talked over.

The lead singer and guitarist ended the angsty song on an odd choice for both the final note and piece. He looked up into the crowd and glared at the people not paying attention. From the closest table Old Man McGucket applauded the musicians.

Robbie scoffed. He tossed his hair and slung his guitar over his shoulder. The rest of the band packed up their instruments. A few patrons who were not as wasted as the others clapped when they saw the band exiting the stage.

Through the murmurs Robbie heard one buff man whisper, "Yeah, clap 'cause they're done." The friends he sat with laughed.

The group of four made their way to the bar.

"We gotta stop playin' bars, man," Julius groaned. "It's not our scene."

"Yeah, well the schools not gonna let us play anymore," Robbie spat. "Apparently our lyrics add to teenage angst." He sighed and sat on one of the stools.

The teen looked up at Leander, the man who occasionally filled in for the usual bartender. He finished cleaning a glass and placed it with the others. Robbie had met the substitute once before after a performance.

"Four sodas?" Leander asked.

The other three nodded. Robbie sighed and folded his arms atop the counter top. He turned his head away.

The dark-haired teen was surprised by a glass of cola placed in front of him.

"You look down tonight," the bartender said. "More than normal."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Who cares, man, just give me my money, okay."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes," Leander said.

Since the establishment was meant for adults, anyone under the age of eighteen had to be payed outside the building. Leander would meet them out the back after he finished with his few remaining customers.

Leander pushed the glass closer to Robbie with a wink. "Maybe that can cheer you up." He leaned in and whispered, "Just don't tell anyone."

Robbie picked up the glass and tilted it back. He nearly choked at the added taste of Bourbon. He gulped down the drink and slammed it on the bar, demanding another.

Leander winked and refilled the boy's glass. He made sure to tell him it would be his last. Robbie agreed and took his time on that second special soda.

"That drink's not meant for a boy," said the man on the right of Robbie.

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the man who he was certain had not been sitting there a minute ago. He had brown skin that appeared older, but not wrinkled. His graying hair was slicked back with loose curls at the bottom. He wore an ash three-piece suit.

Robbie sneered at the older man. "Why don't you mind your own business, ya yuppie."

The stranger smiled. "I watched you on stage," he said and sipped his vodka on the rocks.

"What, are you some creeper, or something?" Robbie snapped.

"You were playing music on the stage, I simply watched," the older guy stated. He pointed with his pinky to the now vacant loft at the front of the bar. "You looked to be putting all your emotions into that last song."

Robbie scoffed. "Yeah, man, whatever," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He picked up his glass and downed the rest of the spiked beverage in one go. The empty glass was placed back on the counter louder than intended. No one needed to know he finished the lyrics of the finale song earlier that morning.

The stranger turned around on the stool and leaned his back against the bar. His right knee crossed over the left one.

"To me it felt like you were living out the heartbreak you sung so passionately about," he said. With a grin he peered over at Robbie who looked up at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Robbie asked.

"Just someone who can feel when another is heartbroken," he said. He extended his hand. "You may call me Jil."

Robbie sneered at the outstretched hand. "That's a girl's name," the teenager spat and turned his away. He jumped off the chair catching the attention of his band mates.

"Who is she, Robert Stacey?" Jil asked. His words stopped Robbie mid step.

His blood chilled. The teen slowly glanced over his shoulder. The man had not moved, but his eyes were fixed on the guitarist.

"Who is the siren that lures you in from her throne, just to spit you out-guts and bones?" Jil asked, reciting the lines from Robbie's final song.

"She...she doesn't matter," Robbie said with a sigh.

Jil stepped down from the chair and put a hand on the teen's shoulder. Robbie glared and jerked his arm away. He faced Jil with fists clenched before him.

"Why don't we go talk in private, Robert, I might be able to help you," said Jil.

"I don't need your help," Robbie snapped.

Jil looked back at the bar to see Leander busy with another rush of customers.

"Your paycheck will be a while," Jil said with a chuckle. "Surely you'll indulge a fan."

Robbie looked back at his band mates then decided to follow Jil to a nearby table. From the bar the rest of the band watched their vocals and lead guitarist speaking with the stranger.

"I heard him praise our song," Julius said once the two subjects of their talk were surrounded by multiple conversations.

"Whoa! Man!" Josh exclaimed. "Is he a talent scout?"

"This could be good news, guys," Lewis added.

At the table Jil swirled his glass of vodka in his hand. He kept his eyes on Robbie who looked at him with disinterest. In honesty he wondered why he decided to sit with that stranger.

"So what happened between you and the siren?" Jil asked.

Robbie scoffed. "What do you care?"

Jil shrugged. He took a long sip of his drink. "You'll feel better if you have someone to vent to."

Robbie sighed. "Look, man, I stood her up for some stupid movie she wanted to go to, alright," the teen confessed. He sighed again. "It was a once in a lifetime gig for me and the band." Robbie looked down with a wrinkled nose and deep frown. "Not that it mattered. Those dorks wouldn't know good music if it bit 'em on the ass."

Jil laughed. "I would agree," he said. He pointed to the guitar Robbie kept in a protective case at his feet. "You're a talented musician. A bit too edgy for this town, I'd say."

Robbie groaned. He tossed his hair then said, "I won't stay here for long. Once I graduate I'll leave this stupid backwoods town and we'll make it big."

"And that girl?" Jil asked. "The one you stood up?"

Robbie sighed. "She broke up with me," he finally confessed.

Jil smiled. It had been what he waited to hear.

"I probably should've told her instead of getting wasted after our concert," Robbie said. He cringed at the memory of getting booed off stage. It didn't help that he drunk dialed Wendy six times after midnight. He couldn't even remember what he said to her, and she refused to repeat some of it.

Jil slowly sipped his beverage while watching the younger male.

"I just gotta try to win her back," Robbie said. He slammed his fists down on the table. "I mean she's just overreating, man. Women with their high-strung emotions."

Again Jil laughed at Robbie's behavior. He decided against calling the teenager on his hypocrisy. It would do nothing to help the situation.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Jil asked.

"I dunno, man," Robbie admitted. "I'll just write her a song." He picked up his trusty instrument. "But everything I think of is lame." Robbie leaned his forehead into his open palm and let the guitar case hit the floor. "Nothing that would make her take me back."

"So you care for her?"

"Of course," Robbie spat.

He pulled the wallet out the pocket of his skinny jeans. Inside was a smiling photo of Wendy. His heart swelled at the short-lived memories of him and his first girlfriend. He recalled the day of the fair when he first asked her out. He had cared for her eye and she promptly agreed to date him.

The picture was placed back inside, despite him wanting to shred it. He couldn't. It would mean throwing in the towel. How much he regretted signing up for the gig after promising to go on a date with Wendy.

"I made a huge mistake," Robbie finally said. "Nothing I write is good enough. Nothing that will make her forgive me." He leaned his face in his hands. "She'll be able to see through it."

"I may be able to help you," Jil said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a CD case. "I'm a bit of a musician myself."

Robbie scoffed. "Oh, what? Jazz lounge music? I'll pass."

Jil shook his head. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge," he warned. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"Save me the after school special, suit," Robbie spat.

Jil placed the case down on the table and slid it across to the teen. With a roll of his eyes Robbie looked down and took a double take.

"Sweet cover, man," Robbie praised. He peered over at the grinning stranger.

The gray CD case appeared to be bound in stretched skin, sewn on by pieces of red rope. The teen hesitated to pick it up. He winced at the rubbery feel beneath his fingers. The demonic face on the front cover grimaced at him. A skull sat in the center of the face's open mouth.

"This isn't real skin, is it?" Robbie asked.

Jil laughed. "I'll take it as a compliment."

Robbie rolled his eyes. He turned it around to see the back empty save for more flesh-like binding. A chill ran through him.

"Let your girl hear this song, and you'll be the siren," Jil revealed.

Again the teen scoffed. "Right, what a load of nonsense," he said and threw the case back down on the table. Robbie stood, screeching his chair against the wooden floor.

"It's subliminal messages are powerful," Jil said as the boy walked by him.

Robbie stopped in his tracks. Everything inside him warned and begged him to move. However, a smaller part desired to stay behind and listen to what the man had to offer.

In the end he decided to move on. The boy walked out of the bar, no longer caring about the small amount of money that cheapskate bar owner would give him for his services.

His feet halted when he watched the group of his peers walking down the sidewalk. Among the group was Wendy. She appeared to be doing fine despite their recent break up. None of his friends noticed him, and for once he was glad. He dreaded to hear what she told them. At the very least Tambry would chew him out for it.

The twelve-year-old boy who walked in synchrony with Wendy said something that made the redhead laugh. On the other side of his ex was the boy's sister who skipped and yelled about something that supplied the entire group with laughter.

Robbie put his hand over his aching chest. With gritted teeth he watched the group walk out of his viewing range. His fingers grazed the edge of the brick wall. Even if he continued to hang out with his social circle, things would never be the same between him and Wendy unless he found a way to make her fall in love with him again.

Any good deed would take too long and she could always argue that he only did it for her approval. Wendy was not the one to be persuaded by material items. The best option would be to chase her down and serenade her with an original composition for her, but he hadn't the time for that.

The door to the bar opened behind Robbie. The musician stepped out of the way only to see Jil making his exit with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

"Even in the summer, the evenings here are chilly," Jil commented.

"Your CD," Robbie said without looking at the other man. "How does it work?"

Jil grinned. "It's simple, Robert," he said. The item was plucked from his jacket and stuffed in the boy's hoodie pocket. "One listen and she'll be captivated."

Robbie knew it was bad idea. If Wendy ever found out the truth she'd never forgive him. She wouldn't even take him back as a friend.

"And you're just giving it to me...for free?" the teenager asked.

Jil chuckled. "Nothing is free, boy," he said. He walked on ahead. "In one year's time I'll be back to collect my payment."

Robbie's heart skipped. He pulled the CD from his hoodie and stared at its case again. He gritted his teeth then looked out only to see Jil nowhere in sight.

The wind crept over Robbie. He tightened the strings around his hood and shivered in the night. Deep within his gut he knew he made a mistake. However it was his best shot. He took a deep breath and walked back inside.

Come tomorrow Wendy would be his again. The CD tucked within his hoodie guaranteed it.

* * *

 **So I hope you all like the first chapter. This is my attempt at writing a horror story.**

 **I don't think it was ever mentioned why Robbie stood Wendy up on their date, so I'm just making something up.**


	2. The Song

**This chapter contains a scene from "Boyz Crazy." One minor line of dialogue is changed to fit the fact that in the previous chapter I had Robbie stand Wendy up on Wednesday instead of Thursday.**

 **Oh, if anyone is curious, the title of this story comes from the warning words Dr. Crane says in the The Dark Knight when confronting the mafia drug dealer (can't remember his name) for providing him with terrifying hallucinogens.**

 **Thank you to Guest, Guest, and disneyanimationfan for your reviews on chapter one. All of your kind words made me smile so big. :D**

* * *

A few minutes before midnight the key was inserted into the front door of Valentino's Funeral Home. The teenager walked into his home and let the door slam on behind him. He tracked muddy boots into the foyer before heading up to his room.

A light shined originated from an upstairs bedroom. The light to the staircase turned on causing the teenager to groan and cover his eyes with his arm. The figure of his mother in pastel blue pajamas came into view.

She greeted her son with a smile despite the hour. Robbie groaned and pushed passed her, not bothering to return her greeting. He walked into his room and slammed his door behind him.

With a flick of his finger he turned on the black light that illuminated the hidden words written on his wall. Many of them expressed his harsh wishes for harm to befall the Pines boy.

Robbie threw himself on his bed and curled up on his side. He stared at the wall. Posters of the bands he idolized only served as mockery of his failed attempts. A few feet down was the flyer for his own band. He sneered at his face and grabbed the near empty spray paint can from the side table. The can was chucked against his face on the poster.

He turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. A framed picture of Wendy had been placed face down on the table. He snatched it and looked over her smiling face. His fingertips graced the glass frame keeping him from touching the photograph. His fingers curved and pulled away. He let the frame fall to the floor.

His hand slipped into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the CD case. He wrinkled his nose at the face grimacing at him. He put his fingers over the eyes. He lowered it into the mouth and quickly pulled away as if he feared they would actually bite. Robbie scoffed at himself for being so stupid. He wasn't some lame child with an overactive imagination.

He opened the CD case to see a black disc inside. He pulled the shiny, round object from the safety of its holder. It glimmered.

Robbie jumped off his bed and inserted the disc into the CD player. He waited as the two red dashes blinked.

Robbie scoffed, "Probably won't even work."

The red dashes transformed into the numbers: 01. Robbie's finger hovered over the play button. He glanced over at the CD case. His stomach twisted. His brain begged him to take that CD out of the player and smash it. He scolded himself for being irrational and hit the triangle button. After all it was only a music CD.

The CD spun for a few seconds before it started playing. After about fifteen seconds the teen frowned. He jammed his finger against the stop button and groaned. It was nothing more than a slow ballad with the lamest lyrics. In addition, Jil's singing was less than impressive.

The teen sat down on his bed and slumped. He started laughing. He put his hand over his mouth and laughed harder.

"Oh, man, how stupid," Robbie commented. He put his face in his hands and shook his head. "Musician, huh? What did I expect from an old suit?"

With a smirk Robbie pressed the play button again. He listened to the song and laughed. His finger pressed the repeat so he could hear those stupid lyrics over and over. At the very least it provided him with comfort of knowing he didn't have Jil's lack of songwriting abilities. He was the master of lyrics, even if the simple people of his town couldn't appreciate them.

On the fifth replay Robbie sang along with the simple words he quickly memorized. He even sang the dramatic notes of the final word.

"Hynoti-i-ized," Robbie finished. He laughed and went to shut the player off.

Before his finger hit the button the song started over. His smile faded when no longer did he hear Jil's voice singing, but his own. Robbie pressed the back button only to hear his voice singing along to the lamest lyrics once more.

Robbie pressed the button for the next track, figuring he accidentally pressed record. The CD player read that only one track existed. The song replayed.

In panic Robbie opened up the CD player and the music stopped. Robbie stared at the CD slowly rotating to a stop. He worked to calm his breathing.

He tried to tell himself that it was a coincidence. He must have accidentally recorded over the song. However, the instrumental still played in perfect time. Robbie assured himself that he sang so loud that it overpowered Jil's voice. All it would take was a quick check on the computer. However, he was certain that if he removed his own voice, the audio would be the same.

The CD was pulled from the player. Robbie sat down on his bed. He looked over the disc. Both sides looked normal. He stared at his own reflection on the surface. In a sudden flash his face was replaced with the demonic one on the CD cover. Its red eyes narrowed and its fanged face grimaced at the boy.

Robbie shrieked and tossed the CD to the floor. He backed himself up against the wall and pulled his legs in against himself. His heart pounded against his chest. With shallow breaths he closed his eyes. He told himself it was a mirror trick. He must've reflected the CD on the case.

His ears picked up the sound of his doorknob turning. Robbie trembled. He slowly opened one eye to see a figure standing in his doorway.

The light turned on, momentarily blinding the teen. Robbie groaned when he heard his father's cheerful voice.

"Everything okay, Robbie? I thought I heard you scream," Greg asked.

"Dad?" Robbie replied. He stretched out his legs and looked around his room. Nothing was out of place. He peered over at the CD lying on the floor. He looked up at his dad who met his stare with a puzzled one of his own. "I tripped," Robbie said as he snatched the CD from the floor.

Brown eyes fought to avoid looking at the disc. In the end his curiosity won. Robbie stared at the CD to only see his own face looking back at him. He turned it over to find the same. He let out a sigh of relief.

"That's why we tell you to clean your room, son," Greg said with a laugh.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Good night, Dad," he said. He walked over and without a word shut the door in his father's face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" his dad asked behind the door.

"I'm fine," Robbie replied.

"I can fix you up some tea and cookies if you-"

"I'm fine," Robbie snapped and shut off the light.

"Well, goodnight, son," Greg said and headed back to his bedroom.

The CD in his hand felt heavy. Robbie avoided looking into the surface as he placed it back in its protective case. The gift was then thrown in a drawer.

Swiftly Robbie made his way over to the bed. He removed his hoodie and slipped under the covers. As if against his will Robbie looked over at the drawer the CD rested in.

With a chuckle he told himself he was being ridiculous. Robbie snuggled against his pillow and turned onto his side. His knees were pulled into his chest. For once Robbie appreciated the sound of the air condition unit as it blocked out any other potential noise originating from his room.

Every sound in the room jolted him awake. The air felt hotter as he swore he felt something creeping up beside him. Robbie forced his eyes shut. The summer heat begged him to throw the covers from his body, but he wouldn't give whatever lurked about his room the pleasure of knowing he still clung to consciousness.

Close to three he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Robbie woke to the gentle knocking on his door. The teenager groaned and stretched out. He threw the blankets from his body and groaned at the sweat covering his skin. His shirt clung to him.

His mother's cheery voice rang through the door barricading her from her son. Robbie groaned and ordered her to leave him in peace.

The dark-haired boy sat up and rubbed at his sweaty hair. One look at the clock and he panicked at seeing the time already after eleven. With a yawn he propelled himself from his bed and began his routine for the day.

Within an hour Robbie was dressed and ready to win his girlfriend back. He opened the drawer and pulled out the CD case. In the daytime the creature on the front cover didn't look as scary. He opened the case and pulled the black disc from inside.

Robbie stared at the CD. He tilted it in six different angles, but all he could see was his reflection. With a scoff he chided himself for being so stupid the previous night. He had let all that hogwash that escaped from Jil's mouth to mess with his mind.

The CD was placed back into the case. Robbie threw his hoodie over his arms then tossed his hair. One last look in the mirror and the teen felt he looked decent enough to melt Wendy's heart just like before. The CD was inserted into his hoodie pocket.

Stealing a slice of toast and a peeled orange from the breakfast table, he ignored his parents' warm greeting and walked outside. Greg watched as his son left then shook his head. He wished he had more time to spend with Robbie now that he was out of school, but he and his wife had two funerals scheduled for the day. Besides Robbie knew that their business never had an off day.

Robbie hopped in the used van his dad bought for him after he passed his driver's test two weeks ago. At first the teen was disappointed that his parents hadn't spent the money on a cooler car, but Wendy liked the van, so he tolerated it as well.

Ignoring the speed limit signs he drove all the way to the mystery shack. The CD in his hoodie felt heavy. The added weight was ignored and Robbie pushed on to his destination.

The car was parked outside the shack. Robbie slammed the car door and sauntered up the steps to the gift shop. Why Wendy chose to work at that lame tourist attraction he could never understand. Sure she had explained her reason twice before, but he hadn't been listening.

Robbie stepped through the door, setting off the bell. No doubt it was to alert Stan (or whoever was left in charge of the gift shop) that money was on its way in. He looked around for Wendy with his hand above his head.

From a little way's down he heard the twelve-year-old say, "Hey, is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that are dumb, I'm Robbie."

Robbie narrowed his eyes and walked over to the counter where the child laughed with his ex-girlfriend.

Through her laughter Wendy said, "Come on, man."

Robbie approached the register with sarcastic laughter. He pointed at Dipper and growled, "Laugh it up, chief." He stopped and let his eyes land on his ex. Robbie smiled and said in a more positive tone, "So, hey, Wendy-Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend." He wagged his eyebrow and suggested, "Maybe we should go too."

"Are you kidding me?" Wendy shouted. She pushed Robbie away from her, catching him off guard. "First you stand me up."

Robbie's smile fell. He slumped and already dreaded where the conversation headed. It was the same heated argument they had the previous night before his band's gig.

On the way home from the bar he tried to tell himself that it was Wendy's comments that had thrown off his performance. Had she pumped him up with the same well wishes she normally did before he played, the crowd would have applauded and screamed for an encore.

The redhead wasn't finished with her tirade. "And instead of apologizing, you want me to go to Lookout Point?"

The fire in the girl's eyes heightened her point. Robbie's heart rate increased. For a moment he found it difficult to speak. No one had ever spoke to him in that manner.

"I'll just be over here," Dipper said and snuck away from the arguing couple. He hid behind a door, but kept it cracked so he could spy on their conversation.

Wendy took a quick glimpse over at Dipper remembering the child was still present. She calmed herself enough and turned her attention back at her ex.

"Look, Robbie," Wendy began. She turned away with crossed arms. "I'm not sure this relationship's working."

Robbie's mouth hung open. He lost every word. Surely she wasn't suggesting what he thought.

"Maybe I should see other people," Wendy finally said.

It was the final nail in his coffin. How much he felt like burying himself alive in the cemetery, awaiting the vultures to devour him alive. He desperately needed someone else to speak his love for Wendy for him.

What more he couldn't understand how she could be so stupid to toss him away. He was without a doubt the coolest and most intelligent person in town. He and his band would make it big selling out concerts, and she would be the one wishing she had stayed by his side.

The hoodie pocket felt heavy once more. Robbie remembered why he had come.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, hey," Robbie pleaded. He tapped Wendy on the shoulder, momentarily startling her. She regained her composure and kept her back on the other teen. "Before you do anything crazy, I-uh..."

Robbie glanced down. A part of him warned him he was making a mistake. Whatever caused his voice to record over that CD was enough of a deterrent. It was best to just apologize and beg her for forgiveness.

His pride forbid him from taking that course of action. As usual he listened to his ego.

"I want you to hear this," Robbie said.

His hand inserted into his pocket and touched the case that felt warm to the touch. He reminded himself it was merely rubber and not sun-dried human skin.

The CD was pulled from the case. "I hope this works," Robbie muttered. He smirked at Wendy then placed it in the CD player sitting on the stool in front of the counter.

Robbie turned around to see Wendy with her back still towards him. He wondered how long she would give him the silent treatment. Deep down he knew he messed up, but perhaps all it would take to change her heart were a few stupid lyrics.

"I wrote this song just for you," Robbie said.

He pressed play and the music began. Just incase Robbie sang along with the track.

 _When I think about you_

 _I've been feeling so deep._

Robbie smiled at hearing his own voice over the CD. If Wendy liked the song enough no more would ever need to be said on the matter.

 _I've been tossing and turning._

 _And you know I'm losing sleep._

All the while Dipper watched from the door, puzzled that Robbie would write a ballad. It sounded different from the usual tunes he played.

Wendy listened. For some reason all her disdain she recently felt for Robbie gradually vanished. It sounded like a different voice, one more mature than Robbie's whispered the same lyrics in her ears.

Invisible hands grabbed at her arms. She felt a non existent face nuzzle against hers, begging her to give the boy another chance. His heart and dreams had been broken twice in one night.

She wondered if she had been too harsh. After all, he had missed their date for a chance for his music career to grow.

 _You know I'm going crazy when I look into your eyes._

 _Just listen to this song..._

Wendy uncrossed her arms.

Suddenly she felt like a terrible girlfriend. She should have been there supporting his endeavors, instead of giving him crap over standing her up for a movie they could just as well see the following week. It wasn't even the summer blockbuster.

It all became clear. She had been the one in the wrong to let her emotions get out of hand. Just like when he took care of her after she received a swollen eye, Robbie was the one proving how nice of a guy he was.

The redhead turned to face her ex who sang the last line.

 _And you'll be hypnotized._

Green eyes stared at the boy she had unfairly let go.

Robbie looked over at Wendy to see her in some sort of daze. He looked terrified. It was apparent she hated the song. The teenage boy felt stupid for trusting some corporate jerk with his lame lyrics that would never sell a single record. If he ever saw that Jil again he would put the yuppie in his place.

That last line repeated in Wendy's brain three more times. It rang, filling her with some kind of warmth. All she wanted was to feel Robbie's arms around her again.

An invisible mouth leaned close to Wendy's ear. Although she would chalk it up to being wowed by a song written specifically for her, she knew she felt hot breath on her neck.

The disembodied voice whispered, "Your heart belongs to him."

Wendy finally blinked. She stared at Robbie for a few seconds and then rubbed her eyes. She looked up at her ex and smiled.

"You know," Wendy said when she could finally speak again. "Maybe I was being a little hasty."

Robbie nearly gasped.

"I'll give you another chance," Wendy said.

It worked.

"Yes! Alright!" Robbie cheered.

Wendy extended her arm and placed her hand under Robbie's chin. She then kissed him on the cheek much to the horror of the child standing behind the door.

"Let me go grab my coat," Wendy said and excused herself from the counter.

Robbie watched her leave. He couldn't believe that the song had actually won her back.

He was suddenly hit with a hint of fear. He glanced back over at the CD player and wondered if the disc had anything to do with his girlfriend's sudden desire to date him again. Robbie shook his head, surely it were those lame lyrics. As simple as they were, the message was sweet enough to win any heart.

A muffled laugh rang through the shack. Robbie turned and noticed that no one else in the building seemed to have heard it. He shook his head and figured it was due to him not receiving proper sleep the previous night.

His dark eyes landed on the CD player again. The device had shut off after he finished his song although he couldn't remember pressing any buttons after he finished singing to Wendy. A part of him wanted to come clean to Wendy and back out of the date. However one look at her grabbing the desired garment pushed those thoughts away.

The preteen stomped over to Robbie.

"Alright, Robbie, I saw that weird CD," Dipper accused. "What the heck are you up to?"

Another jolt of fear seized him. The teen pushed it away before he revealed himself to the boy who would promptly run and tell Wendy.

"It's called romance, kid," Robbie taunted despite his stomach twisting. "Something you'd never understand."

Dipper gritted his teeth.

"You ready?" Wendy asked as she approached.

One look at his date and Robbie's heart stung at knowing the truth. He put on a smile and told himself it was the stupid song he stole and not the CD itself that hypnotized her. The very notion was stupid. Jil just knew the kind of music he needed to play in order to win his sweetheart back.

"I can't believe you wrote that for me," Wendy said.

Robbie put his hand around Wendy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Robbie replied. He mockingly waved at Dipper then returned his gaze to Wendy. "I'm just so insanely talented."

The two walked out of the shack together. Robbie led Wendy to his car. She lit up at seeing his new set of wheels. He opened the passenger door and allowed his date to step in. Wendy shut the door as Robbie walked over to the driver's seat. The weekend would be the best he had in a long time.

Robbie plopped down in the seat. He smiled at Wendy. The girl leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He recalled just how sweet her kisses tasted. How much of a fool he had been for letting her go.

Over the weekend he would make it up to her. Of course he planned to talk about his band and his talents in general. After all Wendy was a lucky girl to have a boyfriend skilled with the guitar. Robbie looked over at Wendy. She gave him a smile. He returned her facial expression and made the vow that he would not lose her again.

One hand clamped around the wheel and the other reached for the gear shift. Robbie put the van in reverse then looked out. He gasped and nearly backed into a tree at the sight of Jil standing in between two pine trees.

Robbie's lip trembled. Jil grinned and nodded at the boy. Robbie patted his pocket to realize the CD was missing. He looked back up and Jil had vanished.

The teen hopped out of the vehicle and walked in the direction of the spot Jil had previously occupied. Robbie stopped in the clearing and scratched his head. There were no footprints, or any other sign of someone recently occupying that spot.

From the passenger seat, Wendy leaned her head out the window. "Robbie, man, come on!" she called.

Valentino remembered his plan. He brisk walked back to the van and stepped inside. The following evening he and Wendy would be alone at Lookout Point.

"Sorry about that, baby," Robbie said. "I thought I saw something." He shrugged. "Didn't want a bear or anything to attack you."

"Aww, you're sweet," Wendy said and put her hand over his.

Robbie put the car in gear and away they went.


	3. A Good Thing

**Thank you Guest for your feedback on chapter two. I took your advice for the sentence variation, and thanks again for offering the suggestion.**

* * *

Friday nights were the designated date nights for the teen couple. Robbie's van pulled into the parking lot of Greasy's Diner. The teenage boy slipped his arm over Wendy's shoulder and guided her to the front door. Wendy giggled, as she found it sweet that her boyfriend was not ashamed to show affection in public.

The bell over the door rang as the couple entered. Robbie guided his girlfriend to an empty booth and held his hand out, motioning for her to take a seat. Wendy tossed her bag onto the cushioned bench then slid in herself.

Menus were not needed. Lazy Susan approached the two with a smile, commenting on how adorable she found young love. Robbie rolled his eyes then ordered his burger and chili fries. With a chuckle Wendy placed her order.

"I'm so glad I decide to give you another chance," Wendy said while playing with her straw.

"Eh, what can I say, I'm just boyfriend material," Robbie said with a wink.

Wendy rolled her eyes, but still chuckled at his joke.

"So your band?" Wendy began. She dunked her straw in the soda a few more times. "How'd your gig go."

"Oh, it was awesome," Robbie lied. He stretched out his arm atop the backrest of the bench. "You're a lucky girl that I'm so talented. One day I'm gonna hit it big and you'll be dating a famous rock star."

"Whoa, that's sick," Wendy commented. She leaned against the back of her seat. "I told you it pick up, you just needed to give it time."

Robbie smiled. The thing he loved the most about his girlfriend was her supportive attitude when it came to anything any of her friends wanted to do. Of course his parents encouraged him, but they never showed any interest in participating in his career goals.

The customer seated in the bench connected to the back of Robbie's returned from the bathroom. The teen's face displayed his annoyance for the bumping against his back as the other person slid into his seat.

"I think you should write more songs like the one today," Wendy commented. "There's no need to always be so brooding."

"Hey, that's my style," Robbie argued. "It's what I like and I don't need people always telling me how to change up ways."

The girl shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, man, no need to get all defensive."

"Oh, I'm not," Robbie said. Wendy's face doubted.

Robbie drummed his fingers on the table. Wendy turned her attention to her cup. He could see that whatever spell he had cast on her was slowly wearing off. The gloved hand reached into the pocket of his hoodie to feel the rubbery case. Robbie groaned at suddenly remembering he left the CD in the player at the Mystery Shack.

"I really do believe in you," Wendy said without making eye contact. "I think you'll make a good musician."

Robbie reached out and took a hold of Wendy's hand. "You know, Wendy," he said. "You're my inspiration. Whenever I need new material all I gotta do is look in your eyes, or listen to your voice and boom! Words."

Wendy curled her fingers around his. "That's really sweet, Robbie," she said softly. "Like really sweet."

She leaned in. Robbie recognized the movement and with a smirk mirrored her movements. Their lips locked. Memories of their first kiss the day after the carnival surfaced. Wendy remembered why she fell in love with the sensitive soul that was Robert Valentino.

Wendy broke the kiss when heard the clacking of their waitress' shoes. Lazy Susan approached the young customers with a plate in each hand. Robbie glared at his cheeseburger for breaking him from that long awaited kiss with his girlfriend that he had worked so hard to attain.

The two ate their meals while discussing Wendy's complaints of her job and family life along with Robbie's plans for musical success. Of course he left out the details of being booed off the stage on Wednesday night, and being completely ignored at his last show on Thursday. However with someone like Wendy by his side he knew he could take on anything.

"I don't want to imagine how lame tonight would be if we weren't back together," Wendy commented.

"Yeah, you might have to go to that prissy boy band concert," Robbie teased.

Wendy rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah right. Those clones with that generic sound." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Not like that sweet song you wrote for me. That's what I like, songs that come from the heart." She pressed her finger against Robbie's chest.

Robbie offered a nervous smile. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's what I do." He put his hand on hers again. Wendy dropped the burger back on her plate. "It's not my style, but it was for you."

Wendy smiled.

"So if you're still up to going to Lookout Point?" Robbie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, man, sounds cool," said Wendy. "Tell Nate I'm looking forward to it."

"Yes, of course," Robbie said with a laugh. "Nate and his girl." He looked over to see Wendy absently smiling while chewing a french fry sopping with grease.

Robbie looked down at his own plate. He suddenly lost his appetite. Brown eyes stared up to see the redhead finishing her meal. Robbie sighed, wondering how long the effects of the CD would last and if it would be in his best interest to come clean.

All those thoughts were pushed away. He was about to spend the best weekend of his life with the girl he loved. There would be time for explanations and apologies later.

Wendy excused herself to use the bathroom. Robbie leaned back in his seat with a single fry between his thumb and index finger.

"I see you followed my advice," the man in the booth behind him spoke.

Robbie dropped the fry on the seat then turned to see the familiar back of the man he spoke to the previous night. Jil sat there sipping a mug of steaming coffee.

"Are you following me, man?" Robbie asked as he stood.

Jil only grinned.

Robbie moved to the other table and sat down across from the older male. Jil still wore a cobalt suit with a silver tie. His hair was styled the same. With shut eyes he slowly ingested the warm beverage.

Pale brown eyes opened to take in the teenage boy who frowned back. The mug was gently placed back on the saucer, barely making a noise when the two dishes collided.

"Did she like the song?" Jil asked.

"Yes," Robbie replied. Goosebumps rose up along his arms. He rubbed heat along the appendages protected by thick sleeves.

"And what was her reaction?" the older male asked.

Robbie opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He thought over Wendy's expression after she finished listening to the lamest lyrics in history.

"It was just like you said," Robbie answered. "It was like she was actually..."

"Hypnotized," Jil finished. He picked up the mug once more and took a long sip. "Yes, that's what they all say."

"So what? Is it some kind of magic?" the teen asked.

The man in the suit shrugged. "Something like that," he replied then finished his beverage.

Robbie scowled at the man. The joking tone Jil had used left him with more confused than before he asked.

"Robbie, are you okay?" a familiar voice questioned from behind.

Over his shoulder Robbie looked upon Wendy who had returned from the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend then looked over at the connected booth where her empty plate and Robbie's halfway eaten one rested.

"Why are you siting here and who are you talking to?" she asked.

Robbie opened his mouth to answer when he looked straight ahead to see the seat vacant. A chill ran through him. Not even the mug was left behind.

"Robbie?" Wendy asked again.

Robbie stood up laughing. "It's just a prank." He ran his fingers through his fringe. "Yeah, I thought, it be so funny if you came back to find me in a different booth."

Wendy stared at the other teen who nervously laughed. A part of her believed he kept something from her, but Robbie thrived off of his attempts at being mysterious. Countless times she wanted to inform him that everyone could see through his thin masquerade, but knew the news would crush his soul.

Both sat down at their designated booth. Wendy picked up her bag from the seat. No longer compelled by hunger, there was no need for Robbie to try and force himself to consume any more.

"So, I didn't bring any money, think you can spot this one?" Robbie asked.

Wendy stared at her boyfriend for a few seconds then agreed. She had been the benefactor of nearly half of their dates. Wendy didn't mind as she had been raised to believe that both genders were equal in every aspect, including covering the check.

Three one dollar bills were left on the table for Susan. Robbie put his arm around Wendy's waist and the two walked to the counter where Wendy would pay. Robbie nuzzled against Wendy's neck while the cashier rang up her check.

"Hey, cut it out," Wendy playfully said and gently swatted Robbie on the shoulder.

The boy looked back at the table where Lazy Susan cleared away the plates. His gaze landed on the empty booth behind theirs. No one else in the diner showed any acknowledgment of the other guest. Another chill climbed up his spine. Robbie wrapped his arms around himself. One last look in the direction to see that table still bereft of any customers.

"Robbie, you coming?" Wendy asked.

The mentioned turned his attention back to the girl. He smiled and slipped his hand into her free one. Wendy curled her fingers around his and the two walked out into the chilly night air.

Robbie decided he would no longer think about Jil or the CD-he had what he wanted, so there was no need in questioning a good thing.

* * *

The next afternoon Robbie drove to the Mystery Shack. A tune from his favorite screamo band played over the radio. He made one final check of the vehicle to ensure that everything went according to plan.

Sodas stored in a cooler and snacks in a plastic bag would last them the night and the majority of Sunday. That morning he had taken the time to finally clean out the trash and cans from the two upfront seats. Folded blankets and pillows were stored in the back of the van. If Wendy desired to go beyond smooching, he had every intention of keeping her comfortable.

A few minutes to five meant that it was time for Wendy to close up shop. Robbie climbed the stairs to claim the red-haired prize that waited for him on the other side of that door.

The bell against the door announced Robbie's presence. Wendy looked up from where she counted out the drawer. She deposited the cash in an envelope and slid it into the safe Soos built into the counter. Stan would gather and count the money at the end of the day, if by chance the register came up short it would be subtracted from Wendy's paycheck.

Wendy pulled on her coat and headed for the door where her boyfriend waited. He slipped his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards the exit. The locked door closed behind them.

They reached the car when Wendy inserted her hand into her pants pocket to find it empty.

"Oh man, hold on, I need to get my keys," she said.

The teenager moved in the direction away from the van as she had no choice but to enter through the backdoor. She passed the living room where Stan sat drinking a soda and Dipper sat in front of a phonograph with a tape recorder in hand. Dipper looked up as Wendy passed through.

"Hey, Dip, forgot my keys," she said as she headed into the gift shop to retrieve the item.

Robbie had followed her inside. Twice before he had complained to her of her forgetfulness which she usually laughed off. He stood in the doorway grinning at Wendy's employer and the child he knew had a crush on his girlfriend. Dipper glared at the dark-haired teen and wished that Stan would lock all the doors after the Mystery Shack closed.

"What's up, junior?" Robbie mocked. "What are you doing? Trying to come up with an equation to make girls like you?" He laughed which only made the preteen frown harder.

The boy's irritation never failed to fill him with joy. It baffled him why Wendy even bothered spending time with someone as young and uncool as the Pines boy.

The object of both boys' affection walked back into the room with the keys in her pants pocket. Robbie made sure to give Dipper another smirk before flaunting the fact that Wendy chose him.

"Ready to go to Lookout Point?" Wendy asked.

"Am I?" Robbie replied. Again he put his arm around Wendy's shoulder. With that same smug grin he called to Dipper, "Later dorks. Catch you on the rewind." Robbie chuckled. He glanced over at Wendy who absently smiled. "I made that up," he bragged.

"You're terrible," Wendy said with a laugh.

As they left the room Robbie heard Stan yell, "I'll rewind your face!"

He laughed as he imagined a fight between him and the old man. In the back of his mind he wished that Stan would challenge him to a brawl just to put him in his place.

The two doors to the van slammed shut.

While securing her seatbelt Wendy said, "You should really lay off. He's just a kid, you know."

"Kid or not, I'm not going to let him disrespect me," Robbie replied.

Wendy rolled her eyes. There were some things she just couldn't help her boyfriend to understand.

Robbie inserted the key into the ignition. As the vehicle came to life Robbie wondered why he hadn't clocked the child yet. He looked over at Wendy with the realization that beating up her friend wouldn't win him any points.

Robbie ignored those thoughts. As long as he held on to that CD Wendy would forever be under his control. Dipper, and any other guys who formed a crush on the Corduroy, would just have to admire from the sidelines.

The van moved down the gravel pathway through the woods. It reached the main road and headed in the direction of their destination.

The music didn't suit Wendy's tastes, but it was Robbie's car and he made it clear that he decided what tunes could play over the sound system. Besides she didn't want to hear him insult her music the entire ride to Lookout Point. At the very least he wasn't playing his demo CD; even if she supported his endeavors, it didn't mean she liked his kind of music.

Robbie glanced over at Wendy. Without a doubt she was the coolest and prettiest girl in Gravity Falls. He imagined her surprise when she discovered that they would be the only ones there atop the cliff. She would then realize in addition to music he was also the master of romance.

It was all thanks Jil's song.

* * *

 **It's probably not too important, but this story takes place after the Society of the Blind Eye erased Robbie's memories of his encounter with Rumble. It was never specified when that happened, but by this episode it seemed like he was no longer affected by it, so we'll just say in this story that the memory removal has already happened.**


	4. Hidden Message

**This chapter mentions suicide. If anyone is triggered by that, please don't read any further.**

 **Thank you to Guest for your review on the last chapter. Indeed, Robbie is a jerk.**

* * *

The van pulled into the place on the cliff overlooking the town. A short fence of logs and wire notified any drivers of the edge of the cliff. A forest of pine trees covered the back and side of the isolated spot.

A windy night complete with Robbie having the air condition running caused the girl in the passenger side to shiver. She tightened her coat about her frame, but the boy grinned at knowing soon he would offer her the warmth of his embrace.

With the flick of his finger Robbie shut off the head lights. The crescent moon hanging in the distance provided all the light they needed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with the music from the radio blaring from the speakers. Robbie noticed Wendy looking out the window for any sight of their other friend. He reached out and turned down the music catching the attention of his girlfriend. At that moment Robbie turned off the van.

Robbie looked around. "Huh, weird," he said. "Nate didn't show up." He shifted. "So I guess it's like just you and me." Robbie put his arm around the smiling redhead. "This isn't what I was planning at all."

Wendy chuckled and leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder. From the moment the emo teen mentioned Lookout Point she knew he had something on his mind. However with the solitude beneath the moonlit sky, she couldn't be angry with him.

"Maybe it's better this way," Wendy said and put her hand over his chest.

Robbie grinned. At last the time he had waited for finally arrived. If ever he caught a glimpse of Jil again he would give the weirdo proper thanks.

Wendy blinked her green eyes slowly, allowing her eyelashes to brush against the base of Robbie's chin. He leaned his face towards her, inhaling her familiar scent of pine and a hint of floral perfume she denied wearing.

Their lips closed in. Just as they were about to connect the sound of a vehicle crashing nearby caught their attention. Wendy looked out the window, blinded by the bright headlights. She shielded her eyes wondering if Nate and his girlfriend finally showed up.

The driver side door opened and the man fell to the ground. From the passenger side what looked like a grade-school kid emerged from car and rushed towards theirs. At first Wendy thought the child requested help until she recognized both her name and that familiar cracking voice.

"Wendy! Stop!" the boy called short of breath. He stopped next to the passenger side door. "Robbie's been lying to you!"

"Dipper!" Wendy exclaimed as she rolled down the window. She wished that Stan would turn off those headlights.

"Kid," Robbie cried. He noticed the man standing a few feet away. "Mr. Pines?" he yelled, narrowing his eyes at their interruption of his and Wendy's romantic moment.

"That's Mr. Pines to you!" Stan snapped.

"What?" Robbie asked. "That's what I just said."

He glared at the boy who held out a tape recorder. Were it not for the old man standing directly behind the child, he would have thrown an empty soda can at his head.

"Wendy, you've gotta hear this," Dipper said and pressed the play button.

The dark-haired teen stared speechless at hearing playback of his own voice singing through the speaker of the recorder. For a second his lips curved into a grin for the child reminding Wendy why she chose to go back with him in the first place.

The twelve-year-old froze as if he realized his mistake. Come Monday morning Robbie planned to walk into the gift shop and rub it in the boy's face.

"Uh," Dipper said. He smacked the recorder twice. "There's a message in there." He glanced up at Wendy then back at the machine. "I swear."

Wendy released a heavy sigh.

"Let me just close the window," Robbie said and reached across his girlfriend for the button.

"Wait. Wait. Here," Dipper said. He turned the volume up to the maximum and clicked the rewind button.

The four listened as the tape spun backwards. A distorted voice clearly spoke, "You are now under my control." Robbie's eyes widened. "Your mind is mine." The teenager's heart skipped and a stinging shock rushed started in his chest and spread throughout his entire body.

Wendy gasped and Robbie jumped in response. The redheaded teenager turned towards him, the smile she wore a minute prior vanished and in its place a scowl. The same one she wore when he approached the counter the day before.

"Robbie, what's that doing in our song?" Wendy asked and pointed at the tape recorder.

Once the shock from the hidden message wore off, he fumbled for a response. Robbie stalled for a few seconds.

"Baby, I promise, I don't know anything about those messages," Robbie answered. He smiled hoping she would let it go. If only wishes worked and the Pines family disappeared down the road.

The glare still remained on the girl's face. His heart raced as he thought over what Jil had told him when he handed him the CD. Now it made sense why that strange man was so certain the song would change the girl's mind.

It was Jil's fault not his.

"In fact I didn't even write that song," Robbie confessed. He didn't want to admit that he received the CD from an older man in a suit and added, "I ripped it off some other band." He paused for a second then asked, "So, we're all good, right?"

Robbie released a captive breath. Now that she knew the truth they could move on and forget the whole situation.

"No, we're not all good," Wendy spat. Robbie shrunk at her tone. "I don't care about the messages. You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet. You big liar!"

"I know, I know, I lie about a lot of stuff," Robbie said. "Like using your make up and fighting a bear."

"No, you know what, it's over, Robbie, we're through," Wendy replied.

"What?" Robbie exclaimed. He held out his hand. "Wendy!"

"Goodbye," Wendy snapped and threw open the door. She slammed it shut and stomped away from the van.

Robbie stared as the only woman he ever felt any affection for broke his heart for the second time. By her clenched fists and hunched shoulders he knew it was not the best time to send her an apology text.

The teenager lowered his face. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, barely missing the horn. From the outside he heard Stan shouting in victory.

Wendy's voice echoed in the distance. Robbie looked up to see his now ex twice chewing out Dipper. She vented her frustration on guys and demanded to be left alone. Without another word she turned and began her long walk back home.

Eventually she would call Thompson or her dad to pick her up, but Robbie knew for sure that would be the last time she ever stepped foot inside his van. Perhaps it was the last time he'd ever get the chance to speak to her.

Not long after Wendy left, the Pines family headed back to their car. Stan barely hit Robbie's van on the way out. The bright headlights vanished from the cliff. Robbie lifted his face to stare out into the open space.

The wind blew a few crispy browning leaves over the windshield. One half green, half brown leaf got stuck in the windshield wiper. The wind forced it to dance for a few seconds before breaking it free from its captivity, only to demand it to keep on course.

Robbie stepped out of his car. He wrapped his arms around himself, but for once the thick hoodie did little to keep out the evening chill. The pain pounding in his heart spread to his arms.

That puny fence did little to keep him from the ledge.

Robbie looked out over his hometown. So many nights he and his band planned leaving that sleepy town to achieve their fame. All their classmates who mistreated them, and the girls who either rejected or ditched them would regret their actions when they made it big.

The wind blew through his obsidian fringe. No longer did he blame the evening chill for his shivering. Tears lined the teenager's eyes. He wiped away the salty drops with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Again he looked over the edge. It was a long way down. Robbie held out his arms and let the cool crisp air tickle the portions of his fingers that poked out from his gloves.

A smirk covered his face. All it would take was one quick jump. Someone would eventually stumble across his remains. The driver's licence and student ID inside his wallet would be used to identify the mess left behind that had yet to be picked apart by vultures, crows, raccoons, and whatever other scavengers lurked in the woods.

He laughed at the thought of Wendy mourning him. Oh how she would regret breaking his heart which led to his mental and physical destruction. She would carry the weight of her hasty decision for the rest of her life.

The teenager sat down on the ledge and looked up at the sky. He wondered if he was being too rash.

Wendy was just upset. He had messed up. All he needed to do was correct his mistake-perhaps by writing his own song for her. Even if the lyrics were stupid, she would like that they came from the heart. He wasn't out of the game yet.

* * *

The next morning Robbie drove to the Mystery Shack. Through the window he saw Wendy laughing with the female twin. The bell announced his presence. Wendy frowned at the customer and turned her back.

Mabel pulled herself up on the counter and tossed another piece of bubblegum in her mouth. It disgusted Robbie how much she looked like her brother-the very reason Wendy decided to throw him away.

Wendy looked over her shoulder to see her ex standing awkwardly in front of the counter. She clenched her fist wondering if she should punch his lights out-surely Stan wouldn't care. The old man would likely cheer her own then steal from Robbie's wallet while he lie unconscious on the dusty floor.

"Excuse me, Mabel, Mr. Pines needs me for something," Wendy said and pushed through the Employees Only door.

Robbie glared at his girlfriend's back and followed behind her.

"Hey, dawg, you can't go in there," Soos called from where he swept over in the corner.

"Bite me, big dude," Robbie snapped and followed after Wendy.

The redhead stood leaning on the headrest of the recliner. She felt a presence behind her and turned to glare in the face of her ex. Her gritted teeth and fists ready to strike if he took a step closer warned him to keep his distance.

"Come on, Wendy, give me a chance," Robbie pleaded.

"I gave you too many chances," she countered. "Now if you don't leave I'll personally escort you out."

"What's going on in here?" Stan asked when he walked into the living room. He glowered at the unwelcome teenager and cracked his knuckles. "Is this asshole bothering you?"

"It's okay, Mr. Pines, I can handle him," Wendy responded.

With a shrug Stan walked back into the business section of the shack. He glanced over his shoulder and with his eyes informed Wendy to call for him if she required any assistance.

"Wendy, about last night," Robbie began.

"Robbie, we're through," Wendy interrupted. "Don't even try to give me one of your bull crap apologies."

"Wendy," Robbie said.

"It's over, and I'm never going to take you back."

Robbie stepped forward and took hold of the girl's wrist. "But what if I..."

Wendy snatched her arm away. "Don't bother," she growled. "Now get lost."

"But, Wendy," Robbie tried. "I-I wrote you a real song this-"

"I don't care!" Wendy shouted. Robbie watched her sharply inhale and exhale three times. Through her teeth she hissed, "Go away. I have work to do."

Robbie stared at his ex-girlfriend for a few seconds more. She moved into another section of the house. Robbie slowly turned around and peered out the door to see the the gift shop clear of its owner.

Mabel sat on the floor with her pig by her side. They both snacked on a purple popsicle that were meant for the guests. He eyed the CD player still sitting on the stool.

"Is my CD still in there?" Robbie asked.

Mabel jumped up and opened the player. She took hold of the black disc and handed it out to the teenager.

"Why are you sad?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not sad," Robbie snapped.

The girl shook her head. "I can tell when someone's happy and when they're not," she said with a huge grin.

"Mind your own business, twerp," Robbie hissed.

Robbie sneered at the girl whose face was nearly identical to the boy who ruined his life the night before. He turned away and threw open the door, barely knocking over the two customers on their way inside.

It was a quiet drive back to his house. Both of his parents were occupied with a client, but still called out greetings that Robbie ignored.

The teenager threw open his door and slammed it behind him. He didn't care if he caused all the walls to crumble.

In his hand he held that cursed CD. Robbie cringed as he thought of Jil laughing at him at the very moment. How stupid he had been to trust some creep in a suit. That song had cost him what he could never retrieve, although he'd never stop trying.

With tears in his eyes Robbie gripped the CD. He swung his arm back and slung the music disc against the wall. It shattered into six pieces before falling to the floor. With his dirty sneakers still on his feet Robbie marched over to the broken disc. He stomped on it until all that remained were tiny fragments.

Each sliver was picked up off the floor. Robbie carried them down to the trash can in the kitchen. He washed his hands afterwards then shoved them wet into the pockets of his hoodie. Ford good measure Robbie spit in the trashcan and cursed Jil for ever entering his life.

Nonetheless he would win Wendy back.


	5. One Year Later

**It's been a while since I last updated this one. At last here is chapter five.**

 **This chapter does contain heavy Tambie and some minor Dipcifica.**

 **The song "Tambry, My Love" used in this chapter is an original piece written by me. Yes it is super cheesy. :P**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain spoilers for the episode "The Love God" as well as the entirety of the Weirdmageddon trilogy including the final episode.**

* * *

A year had passed since the day Robbie first played that CD for Wendy. In that year's time four important events had occurred. For one Wendy forgave her ex for his deception and allowed him a second chance at friendship. Given time to think over his actions, he knew in the back of his head (and Dipper who mentioned it out loud on more than one occasion) that was more than he deserved.

Secondly, for some strange reason Robbie had fallen in love with a mutual friend of his and Wendy-Tambry. Even to this day it didn't make sense why he suddenly fell for a girl he used to consider annoying at best and only tolerated out of consideration to the redhead he was infatuated with. However, he and Tambry mysteriously clicked one afternoon over a bowl of chili fries. However, for once he trusted Mabel, and it proved to be a blessing as he found someone who truly cared for him, and he loved in return.

Thirdly, the town of Gravity Falls had fallen victim to a literal apocalypse called Weirdmageddon brought on by the dream demon Bill Cipher. During Bill's siege of the town Robbie had been turned to stone. Although it still burned him up that the Pines boy and his family were the ones to defeat Bill and end the apocalypse, being forced into furniture for the floating triangle made him appreciate his loved ones more (even if he didn't always show it). Nonetheless, he made sure Tambry constantly knew he cared for her where he had lacked with Wendy.

Lastly, Robbie V. and the Tombstones were no longer together. Robbie sighed as he walked down the street on his way to meet up with his friends at the cemetery. He stopped by a large billboard where buried beneath other expired flyers was the tattered remains of one he himself hung in pride. He wondered if on his college campus Josh now posted flyers for the new band he was a part of. Robbie gritted his teeth and secretly hoped the drummer's new project would fail.

Brown eyes glared at the retail store where Lewis now worked part-time in addition to studies in order to help pay for his upcoming college tuition. At times Robbie wanted to call Julius whose family moved to Arizona halfway through the school year. The last time they talked Julius mentioned he offered his bass-playing skills on the weekends to a band that gradually gained popularity in his new city of Phoenix. Recently on Facebook Julius posted a status on his hopes the band would ask him to join permanently.

Robbie knew he should feel happy that all his former band mates were making way for new dreams and better futures. However deep down he felt anger that the only thing he had to look forward to in the next five years was joining the family business.

Halfway through summer he would be starting senior year of high school when September rolled in. The last year before adulthood set in and any hopes for a happy future tossed away to reality.

At long last he reached the cemetery. There lying in the grass in front of a mausoleum, staring up at the clouds was the usual group along with a few extras. The Pines were present along with the Northwest girl the twins often invited on their outings.

Robbie sat down next to Tambry. She pecked him on the cheek causing Lee, Nate, and Wendy to woot and make lewd remarks.

"Whatever man, no need to be jealous," Robbie said with a roll of his eyes.

"Starting to wonder if you were going to show," said Lee.

"Would've been better if you hadn't," Dipper muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Robbie hissed.

"Nothing, we're just happy you're here," Mabel interrupted and nudged her brother in the ribs.

Dipper rolled his eyes, but said nothing more. He laid back down in the grass and accepted Pacifica's hand. The blonde squeezed her slender fingers around his.

"What took you so long?" Tambry asked when Robbie sat down beside her.

"My dad asked me to help him," Robbie scoffed. "Not like the old man will pay me a salary or anything."

"You already get a good allowance," Dipper argued. The male twin was grateful for the twenty dollars a week Stan offered him.

"Shut up, dork," Robbie snapped. He then lowered his head. "He wants me to learn the trade. Like I want to spend my life working on dead bodies."

"Really, I think it suits you," Wendy commented making the others laugh.

Robbie gripped at the untamed grass. Tambry noticed and set her small hand atop of his. The emo teen stared into the soft brown irises of his girlfriend. She offered him a half smile that he felt thankful to be greeted with for nearly a year.

"So, like, I'm performing again tonight if you wanna, I dunno, come watch," Robbie offered.

"I wouldn't miss it," Tambry said.

She pulled out her smartphone and typed in a status that she would be watching another of her talented boyfriend's performances. At least with her in the audience Robbie could count on having one fan.

* * *

That night Robbie headed to the bar he played at least once a week. Now he played solo acts that didn't sound as good in his opinion, but on the plus side he had every say in the sound and lyrics. Although he mostly provided background noise for the patrons to tune out while he yelled angst into the microphone.

Robbie approached the bar owner with the prospect of more shows during the summer, which the owner politely declined with the excuse that he needed to give anyone who desired to perform an equal chance, but promised to put him on as a substitute if an available spot opened. Robbie agreed to the terms, but not without grumbling under his breath that those untalented hacks didn't deserve his spot.

Earlier that morning Robbie received a call from the manager informing him that the scheduled musician had fallen ill, and offered Robbie to play in his spot. It meant extra spending money, exposure, and the possible hopes that a potential scout would poke his head in the no name bar of a backwoods town searching for raw talent.

The door opened to reveal a clean space save for a few patrons dining. The radio overhead played tunes from the local classic rock station. How often Robbie used to lean his head back, close his eyes, and imagine that one day he'd enter an eating establishment and hear his own voice.

Robbie approached the counter where Leander-now the full-time bartender-stood cleaning glasses for the upcoming evening. One of the younger employees carried in a cardboard box to begin stocking up for the Friday night rush.

"Robbie, you're early," Leander called to the eighteen-year-old musician.

"Yeah, man, just gonna warm up," Robbie said. He smirked at the middle-aged bartender. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a good night."

"Fridays usually bring a larger crowd," Leander agreed. He then slid a glass of Coke to the guitarist.

Robbie gulped down the beverage and wiped away the excess with the back of his fingerless glove. After a quick trip to the restroom he was ready to practice an hour before the service began.

The first ten minutes was spent tuning the instrument. Soon after the guitar was plugged into the amp and a test run was given. Robbie locked eyes with Leander who nodded that the sound worked. Robbie's fingers rolled over the strings for the songs he wrote and remembered by heart.

A half hour passed by the time Robbie had finished his practice run. A glimpse at the clock hanging to the left of the bar showed that in five minutes the customers started pouring in, and he had half an hour before he was scheduled to appear on stage.

Brown eyes glanced out at the round table directly in front of the stage. There sitting in the chair in the center of where Robbie was to perform was the seventeen-year-old Tambry. She snapped a picture of her boyfriend in the midst of his practice and posted it to Facebook with the caption: My boyfriend is both hot and talented. Already she received two likes, one of them from her cousin and the other from Thompson.

The prized guitar was set on its stand in the center of the stage. Robbie jumped down and sat down in the chair across from his girlfriend. Tambry sat her phone down and took Robbie's hand in hers.

"Look, Tambry, I think it's so cool how you come out to hear me play," Robbie said.

Tambry nodded. "Your music speaks to me, Robbie. What can I say? I'm your first and biggest fan."

"You should be," Robbie said with a chuckle and leaned in to kiss the purple-haired female. He fondled with her fingers and said while wiggling his eyebrows. "If you want, we can steal a little time outside the back of this building."

Tambry wrinkled her nose. "If you think I'm gonna make out back there with all that piss and puke and whatever else, you're crazy." She stroked his chin. "Besides, it's more fun to kiss in front of everyone."

"I can't argue with that," Robbie said and moved into the chair beside Tambry. He pulled the giggling girl on his lap and tilted her face towards his. The two locked lips and tongues causing the couple sitting at the table closest to them to groan in disgust and relocate to another section of the bar.

Robbie glanced up at the clock and said a sweet farewell to his girl. He headed over to the bar for one more drink before he went on.

On the way to the stage Robbie overheard a customer complain, "This Robbie V. again? Is it too much to ask for good entertainment?"

Robbie turned to the man with fists clenched. The guy twice his size with a half filled glass of beer in his hand lifted an eyebrow and smirked, almost daring the young man to throw a punch. Robbie decided against a brawl with the excuse he wanted to preserve his guitar playing hand. In a way Robbie felt sorry for the poor, misguided man who couldn't understand good music.

Fifteen agonizing minutes ticked on. It felt like every ten seconds young Valentino stretched his neck to glance at the clock to discover the minute hand had not budged. Sure the sound wasn't as good on his own, but many famous musicians went on their own when their band decided to call it quits. Robbie insisted that he would not waste his life as a mortician when music ran through his veins. Besides it filled his girlfriend with pride knowing she dated a musician.

At seven Robbie picked up his instrument and grabbed the mic. His mouth hovered over the microphone and he called, "Good evening, everyone. I wrote some new songs that will premier tonight."

"More whining like the one last week," a man grumbled under his breath causing those around him to break out into laughter.

"Get off the stage, Valentino!" a near drunk man called from the back.

Tambry sent him a death glare that went unnoticed.

Robbie inhaled deeply and resumed his smile. He was the one on stage and he would perform until he attained his dreams. The girl sitting at the table in the front row waved giving him what he needed to push on.

"This first one is written for my girlfriend," Robbie said with a wink for Tambry.

He strummed the guitar at a quick pace. At the fourth measure he began to sing:

 _Every morning I wake with your face in my mind._

 _Everyday I wonder how fate could be so kind_

 _To give me the chance to make you mine_

 _Oh, oh, Tambry my love._

The young girl in the audience smiled wide at the mention of her name in the song he mentioned last week he had begun writing for her. She folded her hands on the table and welcomed the next set of lyrics.

Much to Robbie's astonishment the heckling ended and for once the crowd was interested in the music he presented. Some even started clapping or nodding their heads along.

 _Not a night goes by I don't dream of your smile_

 _And the sound of your name makes any pain worthwhile_

 _My heart dances when your number I dial._

 _Oh, oh, Tambry my love._

He stroked the guitar at a quicker pace.

He glanced out at the girl who shared the name of his song. Those soft brown eyes watered and joyful tears threatened to streak down her cheeks at any second.

 _Listen to the song I sing._

 _You are my everything._

 _In your eyes I found my reason to live._

 _I hear your voice and I'm awake_

 _This happiness I cannot shake_

 _This song and more is what I will give._

 _Tambry, my love._

The crowd hollered, cheered, and applauded at the end of the first verse and chorus. Robbie strummed the melody and opened his mouth for the second verse. Perhaps it was best that he used Tambry for inspiration for each of his newer songs. If ever he did get a chance to record he decided his first album would be named after Tambry.

With each word Tambry found herself falling more and more in love with the man she suddenly agreed to date. From the moment she received that awkward text message asking her on a blind date she expected less than satisfying. Seeing Robbie there alone at the table waiting for her every reason to dread a mysterious meeting came to life. The date began with bickering as one expected. Then once their food arrived for some unknown reason she suddenly found him not so annoying. Neither one could explain other than perhaps they just needed to spend some time one on one to discover their feelings for the other.

The teenage girl wiped away a falling tear. One look at her index finger and it became apparent that she accidentally removed some of her mascara. She could apply it later for now she could only look into the face of the man who wrote her that beautiful song.

Robbie's voice rose in a crescendo as he reached the end of the song.

 _I hear your voice and I'm awake_

 _This happiness I cannot shake_

 _This song and more is what I will give._

 _Tambry-Tambry, my love._

He ended the song with a smile. For the first time since he played in that bar the audience heavily applauded. He was met with cheers, whistles, and even a faint chanting of his name.

Robbie looked up to see the girl he wrote the song for grinning. She blew him a kiss then updated her status with the news that she had the best boyfriend in history.

Robbie bowed his head to the crowd that would soon become his loyal fans. With a smile he prepared to play his next song. All he needed was to persevere and he too would meet a good end just like the previous members of his band.

The musician looked out into the audience once more. He opened his mouth to speak when he caught a familiar face standing two tables over from Tambry. The color drained from his cheeks when he recognized that smirk. Those same graying curls. That overdressed three piece suit. Those piercing pale brown eyes.

With a chuckle Jil said in between claps, "Bravo, Robert Stacy. Bravo."


	6. Subject of Payment

**Thank you VieveCipher for your review on the last chapter.**

 **This chapter does contain alcohol consumption and a minor bit of violence.**

* * *

For the ten seconds of silence on stage the crowd continued to applaud the original song. However Robbie never heard their cries of delight as his eyes were locked with the pale brown ones of Jil. The middle-aged man grinned revealing his set of ivory teeth.

Tambry was the only one to notice the change in her boyfriend's demeanor. She followed his line of vision to see the crowd's applause slowing. Robbie swallowed, his voice suddenly unable to make a sound.

All the cheering and applause gradually ceased. The musician had yet to tear his eyes away from the man who nearly ruined his life a year prior. The crowd whispered among themselves, some pointing, and others shouting Robbie's name-all went unnoticed by Valentino.

At once Tambry sprung up the stairs. She put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulder and slightly turned him so their eyes met. Robbie shuddered as he looked into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" Tambry asked.

The boy didn't know how to answer. He glanced out in the crowd to see Jil had vanished. Robbie looked back over to Tambry to see concern in her eyes.

"I, I just..." Robbie began. Another look into the audience proved that Jil no longer stood among them. Had he not been staring directly at him for such a long period of time Robbie would have considered him a trick of his imagination. He shook his head and offered Tambry a small smile. "It's nothing."

She saw through his words, but decided not to question him further. She jumped off the stage and headed back to her spot. On the way there she glanced over her shoulder to see Robbie begin his next song.

For the duration of the forty minute concert Robbie played without interruption. Tambry never shook away the fright he had given her. Her foot impatiently tapped during the final song that the majority of the audience had long since tuned out.

At last he sang the final note with the guitar strumming four extra measures before he finally ended. Robbie looked up to see only Tambry and five others still attentive. The six remaining fans clapped, although Tambry looked around for whatever could have spooked her man to the point of abandonning his show.

The precious guitar was secured in its stand. Robbie looked out at the crowd milling about, of them he saw Tambry heading in his direction. Not wanting to discuss Jil at the moment he hurried from the stage and stormed into the bathroom. Once inside Robbie locked himself inside a stall.

Robbie pressed his back against the black walls with fragments of yellow chipping through. The tiny square formation that encircled him smelled of urine and beer. The musician held his face in his hands for a few seconds. He rubbed at his eyes then let his arms fall by his sides while he stared up at the browning ceiling.

There was no doubt that was Jil he viewed in the audience. Every detail down to his voice matched the man he had long forgotten about. It didn't make sense why after all that time Jil decided to show up. Suddenly Robbie wondered even if the man had ruined his chance with Wendy if he were perhaps truly a fan of his music. Fans were so hard to come by in his town, so he decided he shouldn't shun the weirdo until he received satisfactory answers.

Leaving the stall Robbie felt grimy and stopped by the sink to wash away whatever lingered on his hands. He noticed a figure standing at the sink beside him and nearly fell backwards seeing the very man who occupied his most recent thoughts grinning at him.

"Good show tonight, Robert," Jil said. He rolled up the sleeves of his expensive forest green suit. Four pumps of soap foamed over his open palm. He massaged the generous lather over his hands and wrists.

"You don't seem like the guy who'd be into this kind of music," Robbie commented.

Jil chuckled. "Don't judge by apperances," he replied. The faucet was flicked on by his wrist. "I am fond of many musical genres."

Robbie scoffed. Too often he heard that same response from older generations who tried desperately to fit in with the youth. His smile faded when he realized in a year's time he too would step into adulthood. He knew too many who were forced to sacrifice dreams when they accepted their new age.

"So you came out to hear the show?" Robbie asked as he turned off the water.

Jil grabbed two brown paper towels and shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I'm here on business."

Robbie hummed. He hadn't seen anyone else with Jil, but it was possible the other party sat somewhere in the bar, or he referred to the owner himself.

"Well, don't let me keep you from your responsibilities," Robbie said and dried off his hands with those sandpaper towels.

Jil placed his hand over Robbie's head on the door just as the teenager was about to exit. Robbie's brown eyes narrowed at the businessman.

"I believe you're mistaken," Jil said with a laugh. "As my business tonight concerns you."

Robbie stepped back. He clenched his right fist and snapped, "Unless you're here to sign me, I won't accept anything you have to offer."

The older man only laughed harder. He grinned then replied, "If I did offer to sign you, do you think I'd even mention the deal by how you spoke to me?"

Robbie narrowed his eyes. "I'm not here to learn manners," the boy snarled. "My parents didn't succeed, and neither will you, old man." With that Robbie threw open the door and walked out.

Smirking, Jil followed closely behind.

Robbie felt the presence behind him, but chose to ignore him in hopes that he would disappear. Both hands slammed down on the bar the instant Robbie approached. Swiftly the musician turned with clenched fists glaring at the grinning man who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Okay, what do you want?" Robbie snapped.

Jil sat down on the leather bar stool and patted the one next to him. Agaisnt his better judgment Robbie complied with the older man's demand. Leander approached with his hands folded in front of him.

"I'll have Scotch, and whatever this man wants?" Jil said and clapped Robbie on the back. The teenager jerked from Jil's touch, glaring at the man who found the exchange amusing.

"Rum and coke," Robbie ordered. Leader lifted a brow while giving him a knowing look. The teenager pounded the counter. Robbie leaned in and said in a voice low enough for only Leander and Jil to hear. "Look, man, you've given me privileges before, if you even consider acting like a hypocrite right now, I'll rat you out to your boss and the police."

Leander was taken aback, but Jil only laughed.

With a dismissive wave the businessman said, "It'll be okay." He winked at Robbie. "If anyone finds out, I'll take responsibility."

Leander nodded and went to fix the customers their drinks. Sweating, the bartender glanced up at the camera and prayed that this of all nights nothing of incident occurred that would require that roll of film to be examined.

Less than a minute and Leander offered the beverages to the patrons. As Jil handed over the necessary cash, Leander glared at the guitarist. The bar owner already looked for reasons to no longer hire Robbie, so Leander decided to keep an eye on Robbie throughout his stay in order to supply one good enough so that Robbie V. never played in their facility again.

Jil held out his glass which Robbie ignored and downed half his drink. The stinging bitterness felt good sweeping down his throat. Jil on the other hand savored the full texture of his drink. He slowly sipped, allowing himself to fully indulge in its fine flavor.

The older man nodded over to where Tambry sat at the table scrolling through her phone. She looked in their direction to meet Jil's gaze-the female's frown deepened which caused Jil's grin to widen.

"Your girlfriend cares for you," Jil commented.

Robbie's heart skipped, but he put on a mask of indifference. "What's it to you, old man?"

Jil took a long sip and sighed his delight in the beverage. "So I take it you recall what I did for you exactly one year ago?"

The rum and coke lodged itself in Robbie's throat. He pounded against his chest while violently coughing. What little had yet to be swallowed poured from his open mouth all over the counter. Leander nodded for his assistance to clean it up, all while chalking it up to karma.

Robbie regained his ability to breathe, but a slight sting scratched at his throat. For the next few minutes he continued to attempt to cough it out.

"I take that as a yes," Jil said with a chuckle.

Robbie slammed the near empty glass down on the counter. He demanded the assistant bartender to give him a refill to which the timid worker hurried to fulfill.

"How can I forget?" Robbie snapped. "You ruined everything."

Jil pursed his lips. "It didn't work?"

"Oh, it worked," Robbie hissed. "It worked too good." He grabbed hold of the collar of Jil's jacket. "You bastard! As soon as she found out how your song worked, she dumped me." Robbie's right hand let go of Jil's clothes and formed into a tight fist.

Everyone sitting at the bar along with Leander and his assistant stared in Robbie's direction. The hushed murmurs forced Tambry to look over and see her boyfriend about to put out that other man's lights. Leander ordered the other bartender to pour out Robbie's drink.

Jil raised a brow. "You two seemed to be on good terms," he replied and sent a glance in Tambry's direction to see her slowly approaching.

"Not her," Robbie snapped. "Wendy Corduroy." Robbie roughly released his grip on the other man. Jil sat back down while Robbie stood still steaming.

"Well, it looks like things worked out better for you," said Jil. "No matter. As promised, I have returned for my payment."

"Are you kidding?" Robbie yelled. "You think I'll give you anything? After you cost me Wendy-the only girl I ever really loved."

A nearby gasp caught the two men's attention. Both looked over to see Tambry standing only three feet away with an open mouth. Robbie reached only for Tambry to smack his hand away.

With her back to Robbie she said, "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Tambry," Robbie argued and followed her out the door. "Tambry, wait. Let me explain."

The teenage girl spun on her heel and stared into her boyfriend's face with her shoulders hunched. The rage radiating from her eyes made Robbie back up against the brick wall.

"Explain what?" Tambry spat. "That what Wendy said is true." She pounded on Robbie's chest. He never felt the bricks scraping his back. "That your songs are nothing but lies, because all you are is a sad ass liar." She punched Robbie in the nose then stormed away.

Robbie watched as a second girlfriend walked away from him. Although he felt concerned that the sting of Tambry's parting wasn't as deep as Wendy's. He rubbed at his nostril to see a few droplets of blood on the side of his index finger that dripped onto the back of his palm. Down the sidewalk, the vague outline of Tambry's retreating figure slowly disappeared from view.

To his right he felt Jil come into view. With his hands in his pants pocket Jil commented, "I don't think it's my song that cost you Wendy after all."

"Shut your mouth," Robbie snapped.

Jil pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Robbie who snatched the cloth and held it against his bleeding nose. Very little time was needed for the sky blue cloth to be dyed red.

Jil leaned the top of his back against the brick wall. "The point is, Robert, I did keep my end of the deal." Robbie stiffened. Those brown eyes shut. "I gave you the disc. I am not responsible if you let her find out."

"I didn't let her find out!" Robbie retorted and tossed the handkerchief at Jil's face. "That little brat she hangs out examined the CD until he found those messages."

"Again your carelessness for leaving it unattended," Jil said.

"I'm not giving you squat, 'cause your stupid CD and that awful song you dare to call music didn't do its job," Robbie hissed through clenched teeth.

Jil clenched the soiled cloth in his left hand. "The point is I gave you the means to win your girl." He pocketed the bloody handkerchief with a chuckle. "If what that girl just said is true, then it was your other choices that cost you your Wendy."

Robbie spun and pinned Jil up against the wall. Jil no longer wore his smirk. Robbie's other hand in the form of a fist aimed for the older man's jaw. Jil caught Robbie by the wrist and forced it behind his back. He then pushed Robbie's frontwards against the bricks. He released his hold on the teenager's wrist and backed away.

Robbie rubbed the stiffness out of his shoulder while glaring in the other man's face. In the new moon sky Jil's soft brown eyes appeared to glow.

"I kept my word," Jill said. He held out his hand. "There's nothing you can do to get out of our contract. I will be paid."

"What? You gonna get a lawyer or something?" the teenager scoffed. "I mean what do you even want?"

Jil patted Robbie's shoulder. "Everything in this world costs something. You'll understand the cost of these agreements soon enough." Jil's grin sent shivers through Robbie's body.

Jil pivoted and headed in the direction that Tambry fled only minutes ago.

Robbie was left alone outside a bar that didn't want him. Wendy was gone and now was Tambry. It was only a matter of minutes before the tech savvy girl sent notifications to their entire social circle and he was once again treated as a pariah.

Tomorrow he would stop by in the daylight to receive his last paycheck from the bar owner. Without a band, without a fan base, and without a girlfriend to inspire his lyrics music, he no longer felt the desire to play.


	7. Rejection

**Thank you DarknessLegends for your review on chapter six.**

* * *

The next morning Robbie woke a little after eleven. He groaned at the throbbing in his head along with the slight discomfort in his stomach. He wiped at his face to feel a sting when the side of his hand rubbed along his nose.

The teenager shuffled in the bathroom to take a good look at his reflection. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than normal. The right side of his nose was bruised, but from what he could see it wasn't broken. The memory of how Tambry broke off their relationship then punched him in the face surfaced. The teenager scoffed as he wondered why he ever fell in love with that girl in the first place.

Remnants of the previous night stuck to his body that smelled like the bar itself. Even if he had returned home before his parents retired for the night, neither one would have questioned the reason he reeked of booze. In that sense he realized he was lucky as many others his age didn't have that luxury. A quick shower was needed to rid himself of the last night's memories.

Within twenty minutes Robbie had bathed and changed clothes before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. His parents were busy at work with their most recent client relieving him of having to endure their cheerfulness where it was unappreciated.

Not feeling like driving Robbie opted to take the bus into town. A few people he scarcely knew stared up at him, but none said a word. He sat down with clenched fists, already dreading what rumors would circulate from those who had nothing better to do than gossip.

Only he, Tambry, and Jil knew what really happened at the bar. Jil didn't seem the type to run and tell, but Tambry had probably told half the town. Then there was a chance that someone else had witnessed the scene. Robbie kept his head down. Any humiliation he'd face only provided him with further motivation to flee that backwoods town after graduation.

The bus stopped in the center of town. Robbie along with five others made their exit from the noisy bus, many giving gratitude to the driver, but the teenager didn't utter a word. He flipped the hood over his head and walked in the direction of the bar with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Robbie approached the building and rapped on the door. He waited nearly a minute before knocking louder. On the other side echoed footsteps. The door opened to reveal the bar owner, Mr. Tritt, who greeted Robbie with a scowl. He motioned with his head for the boy to meet him at the back door.

With a sigh Robbie headed over into the alley. His shoes sprayed water from a puddle on the brick walls then stopped at the bottom step where the owner would soon meet him. Robbie tapped his feet at the annoyance of the entire situation; although he was now of age, the owner still wanted any transaction with a high school student to happen outside the walls of his business.

The back door opened to reveal the owner. He stepped down on the pavement in front of the boy. The long arm stretched out to offer the musician his check he neglected to pick up the previous night.

"I've been expecting you all morning," Tritt said.

Robbie snatched the check from the owner's hand, not in the mood to exchange pleasantries with the older man. It was the same amount as always, and many told him he should be grateful for being allowed to play for money and not just exposure. Robbie turned to leave when the other man called his name.

Tritt waited until he had Robbie's full attention. "There's something else you should know." Robbie crossed his arms, he decided to humor the other man, while letting the other man visibly view his annoyance. "I've made the decision not to hire you again."

"Are you serious?" Robbie snapped. He stomped up to the older man. "After I've been playin' here for years?"

"And I let it go on for too long," Tritt explained. "Look, Robert, your style is just not what the customers want to hear." Robbie scoffed, but Tritt continued. "There are plenty other places that would love your music, but it doesn't fit the atmosphere here."

"Where'd you hear that bull crap?" Robbie hissed.

"From the paying customers," Tritt answered. "I've been generous because of your passion for music, but I think it's time I tried other options."

"I can't believe you're throwing me out on my ass when I've always been there when you needed someone," Robbie shouted. Since Tritt was one of the few places in town who paid the entertainment, he knew there were plenty of other acts begging to play giving him the option to choose.

"Don't give up on your dreams, Robbie-" Tritt began.

"Screw you, old man. Don't give me that sappy speech," Robbie snarled. He spit on the wall. "I hope this place goes under."

The bar owner shook his head as Robbie stomped away from his building. He assured himself he did the right thing for his business, and hopefully for Robbie in the long run.

The musician seethed as he headed to the cemetery where he knew the rest of his group waited. He grinned as he imagined the day he signed with a major company and became an overnight star. He awaited the day he witnessed the look on Tritt's face when that man realized his mistake.

Gravity Falls Cemetery came into view. Robbie smiled when he saw his friends (along with those twins) sitting in a circle in front of the mausoleum.

Each head looked up when the form of Robbie came into view. Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. Tambry turned her head, the others following her lead. Wendy met Robbie with a fierce glare that nearly made him trip over his feet when he stepped back.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up here," Wendy hissed as she stood. She forced Robbie backwards until his back hit a large oak tree. Both of her fists were clenched by her sides. "To think you had me fooled that you could actually change."

"Look, Wendy, let me..." Robbie began. He looked at the others, none of which save Dipper and Nate could bear to look at him. "Guys...let me...let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" Nate snapped. Tambry stood, but Nate held out his hand in front of her then approached the boy who had broken her heart. "You let Tambry believe you cared for her all this time."

"You're just a good for nothing liar," Wendy spat.

Robbie looked over at the three younger girls. Mabel and Pacifica turned away while Grenda narrowed her eyes and balled up her fists, daring him to take a step closer.

"Unless you've come to apologize, I suggest you leave," ordered Nate.

"Don't even bother," Pacifica interrupted. "It's probably just another lie."

The others nodded. Tambry stood with her back to her ex boyfriend and her arms crossed.

Robbie moved closer. He flinched when he watched Wendy, Nate, and Grenda block his path to Tambry.

"Just hear me out," Robbie pleaded. He swallowed at the piercing glares all aimed for him. "I can explain it all, I swear I can."

At this Tambry turned around. The others looked at her, awaiting her response. Tambry nodded and her friends relented.

"You have two minutes," Nate snapped.

Robbie rubbed at his head. He took a deep breath wondering how far back he should start. Nate pointed at his watch reminding Robbie that his once friends weren't fooling around when they gave him a time limit.

"Look, Wendy," Robbie said. The redhead pursed her lips at the mention of her name. "Do you remember that song I said I wrote you last year, but didn't?"

"How can I forget?" Wendy asked.

Dipper nodded, but chose not to say anything, at least not yet. He glanced over at his sister who still shuddered in anticipation of the whole situation.

"Well, I got it from this guy," Robbie said. "This business man I met in the bar."

"You said you ripped it off another band," Wendy spat. She smacked Robbie on the arm. "Was that a lie too?"

"Yes...yes, it was," Robbie said. The others groaned and hissed, but Robbie begged them to listen. They decided to give him a chance on Tambry's behalf. Robbie continued, "This guy gave it to me. Then he showed up again last night."

"Did he write that song you said you made for me?" Tambry inquired. She pushed by Nate and Grenda and stood directly in front of the other teen.

"No! No! That's not it. Please listen," Robbie pleaded.

"I don't want to hear anymore," said Tambry.

"Your time is up," Nate called. He put his hand on Tambry's shoulder. She didn't refuse his touch as she usually did.

"We've given you enough time," Wendy added.

Robbie's heart sped up. He reached for Tambry only for Wendy and Nate to step in his way. The anger in their eyes forced him to retreat a few steps. Shielded behind the guards Mabel and Pacifica consoled the visibly upset Tambry.

"Get out of here," Wendy demanded.

Robbie reached out to his last friend who had stood quiet throughout the entire exchange. His eyes begged for that last person to rush to his aid.

As if on cue Thompson stepped forward. Everyone turned to their usually timid friend.

"I-I think you should leave," Thompson said.

Robbie gasped while the other teens agreed with Thompson's decision. Lee patted the quiet teen on the shoulder then he too glared at Robbie.

The familiar faces who were once friends now appeared as faceless apparitions. Robbie's legs wobbled. He fell down staring up at those who met him with scowls. One by one they turned their backs on the boy that had once been their friend. Lastly Mabel turned away.

Dipper looked over his shoulder for a few seconds. His eyes met with Robbie's. Robbie felt a hint of relief that the boy he had once made an enemy had no hatred in his eyes, but more along the lines of curiosity. Mabel called her brother's name and Dipper moved on with the rest of the group.

He could only stare while those who had been by his side for the majority of his teenage years fled from his field of vision. That loneliness he often sung of intensified tenfold. For the first time Robbie was left all alone.


	8. Phone Calls

**Thank you to disneyanimationfan, a very angry ravage, and DarknessLegends for your reviews on chapter seven. I appreciate all your kind words.**

* * *

Robbie slammed the front door of his home and family's business. Both his mother, father, and a fragile client who tried to keep herself from openly sobbing poked their heads out of the office. Greg called after his son, but Robbie pretended not to hear him.

The bedroom door slammed behind him as he rushed into the comfort of his assigned living space. Robbie kicked an empty spray can bottle on the floor. The metal dented his wall. He grabbed a framed photo of himself and Tambry then tossed it against the bed. The wooden frame shattered and the photo slid out.

Robbie snatched up the glossy photograph. He and Tamby had their arms around each other's waist. She dreamily looked at his face while he grinned at the camera. Thompson had been the one to take the picture, and after shooting he congratulated them as a couple. Of course Robbie had blew him off, but now he wished he still held his friend's favor.

Rage ran through him as he thought about his once friends, how he considered all he had done for that group. In his mind they were nothing but a pack of losers and he made them cool in their peers' eyes, and they had the nerve to band together and cast him out. He vowed to make them all regret turning their backs on him, especially that ungrateful Thompson.

Needing to hear a familiar voice that didn't thrive on hatred for his entire existence, Robbie picked up his cell phone to scroll through his list of contacts. All of his friends in town were out of the question. There was his cousin who was likely at work. He selected Julius.

The phone rang four times until the familiar, tenor voice answered. Robbie let out a sigh and sat down on his bed, smiling at the sound of someone greeting him in a cordial manner.

"Robbie, you're still alive," said Julius. Robbie's heart skipped at the possibility of his friend possibly knowing something about his interactions with Jil. The other musician clarified, "Dude, you haven't answered my texts or Facebook posts, I thought you done forgot about me."

Robbie scoffed then grunted, "Way to make everything about you."

"Robbie, everything alright?" Julius asked. Robbie didn't reply. "Hey, man, talk to me."

The guitarist thought over his reason for wanting to call his former band mate in the first place. He couldn't exactly tell anyone about Jil without them believing he went crazy. Robbie decided on at least letting him know about what happened with Tritt earlier that day, along with his girlfriend dumping him over a misunderstanding.

Julius listened throughout. Once Robbie finished his story the bassist said, "Wow, buddy, that's rough."

"Yeah, the worst part is all my friends believed her and abandoned me," Robbie finished.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Julius.

"It's a long story," Robbie replied. In his head he added: _You'd think I'm nuts too_. "She heard me say something I didn't mean, completely out of context and blew up."

"Yeah, girls do that," Julius replied. He thought for a moment then advised, "Maybe you should talk to her alone. So she can't rely on the group."

"Tambry ain't gonna go for that," Robbie retorted. "Even if she wanted to I know Wendy and Nate'll follow her." He frowned at the thought of Nate, who he viewed nowhere near good enough for his Tambry. There was no doubt the other teen had already tried moving in for the rebound.

Julius hummed. His mind went back to Robbie's reveal that he'd no longer be playing at Tritt's place, one of the few places left in town who would hire him, for paid work at that.

"Are you certain Tritt won't let you play anymore? You used to do weekly gigs," said Julius. He paused and added, "Even if it's possibly for a lower fee."

"Why would I take a pay cut?" Robbie snapped. "I'm the best in this town even if those losers who frequent there don't like me," He paused as he recalled his most recent meeting with Tritt. "He really won't after I let him have it."

"Whoa! You didn't hit him, did you?"

"No way, man, just let him get a piece of my mind."

"Robbie, you didn't," Julius cried, the disappointment evident in his voice. "What if he talks and you get blacklisted?"

The teenager gasped. He never considered Tritt would run his mouth to the other venues in town. Tritt was too respected that he was certain any place would believe the bar owner's words over his.

"Well, I just screwed myself," Robbie whined.

"It's not too late. Maybe you can change up your music, or join another band," Julius suggested. "Let someone else take the reigns for a while, until you rebuild your reputation. You'll still be playing."

"What and sell out like you did?" Robbie snapped.

The guitarist realized his mistake after the words left his mouth. All he could do was pray that static interfered with their telephone call. Robbie called Julius' name after the latter went quiet.

"Perhaps it's not what I wanted, but at least I'm playing, which is more than I can say for you," Julius said, the hurt clear in his voice. "You're almost an adult, Robbie. Maybe a little humility won't hurt you."

Julius hung up. Robbie listened to dead air for nearly a minute all while calling the name of another friend he lost. The phone returned to its normal screen.

The teenager reared his arm back and chucked the cell phone against the wall. The back fell off allowing for the battery to slip out. Robbie screamed then pounded his fist on the desk. He snatched a recent anime drawing of himself and Tambry then shredded it. He kicked the back left leg off the chair causing it to topple over.

Robbie gripped at his hair all while heavily breathing. It was all Jil's doing. Everything had been perfect before that man walked into his life. Even after the whole ordeal with the CD, the group had moved on, himself included, only for Jil to show up again and destroy everything.

He rested his body on the bed. From where he lay he turned his head on the pillow, a few strands of the fringe blocking his view. Brown eyes glanced over where the phone laid in three pieces on the floor. In a way he was relieved the phone was temporarily out of commission, not that there was anyone who wished to talk to him at the present moment.

Just as he turned towards the wall, a familiar guitar riff echoed from the other side of the room. Robbie quickly sprung up to see a faint light glowing from the front of the phone. Slowly his gaze crept over to where the battery and back of the phone rested on the carpet. Chalking it up to an electrical issue, Robbie carefully moved to where the phone vibrated in synchrony with the muffled ringtone against the carpeted floor.

Trembling, he picked up the device and turned it over. He stared down at the number on the screen composed of ten zeroes. No name at the top, only that impossible number.

Everything in his heart, brain, and gut screamed for him to dispose of that phone and flee his bedroom. However, curiosity usually resulted in poor choices. With a heavy swallow Robbie shakily held the phone to his ear while going over every possible rational reason in his head.

A deep breath and Robbie pressed the talk button. A two second pause and he greeted the person on the other line.

He heard a faint laugh. Robbie's whole body shuddered.

"You've had a rough day, haven't you, Robert Stacey?" asked the voice on the other line.

Robbie nearly dropped the phone the instant he recognized the voice.

"How-how did you get this number?" Robbie asked, trying his best to stay tough and confident, despite the panic in his heart.

"You aren't a smart boy, are you?" Jil taunted. "On all your old flyers you left your number at the bottom incase anyone wanted to hire you." He chuckled. "For your rare talents."

"Are you mocking me?" Robbie growled.

Jil laughed. "I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone calling from one of your flyers anymore."

All fear vanished to make room for heat.

"Don't call here again," Robbie snapped and pressed the end talk button.

Robbie nearly released the broken phone from his gasp when he heard that distinct laughter. With wide eyes and trembling lips he lifted the phone to see it dead, yet Jil's voice still rang through.

The phone switched itself onto speaker causing Robbie to drop the device and back away. He tripped over a backpack on the floor, causing him to fall on the floor. With his gaze on the phone that slightly vibrated while Jil talked, Robbie backed himself against the bed frame.

"No wonder you have no friends," Jil called.

Robbie shuddered with fear and anger. If only he had the chance to knock off that smug grin he knew Jil wore.

"What's it feel like to lose so much in one day?" Jil taunted. "Love. Friends. Future dreams."

"Shut up!" Robbie yelled.

"You don't want to face facts, do you?" Jil asked with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Robbie screamed.

"I warned you that you would pay," Jil answered with a laugh. "It'll be a slow torture, but you will pay, Valentino. I always get my reward."

Robbie picked up the phone and yelled, "Leave me alone! I don't want your deal! I don't even have your stupid CD anymore!" He stopped screaming just to catch his breath.

Thirty seconds of silence gave Robbie relief that Jil finally understood. Dread seized him when he was once again proven wrong.

"I disagree, Robert," Jil said. "Check your pocket."

Cold crept over Robbie as he stared down at the front of his hoodie. A slight weight that hadn't been there mere minutes ago now poked from the double pocket. The phone fell from his hand. He gulped while trembling fingers for the small lump in the pocket. He gasped, body near frozen when his fingers traced over that rubbery CD cover.

Robbie pulled the case from his hoodie to see that same grimacing monster staring back at him. This time the scowl appeared angrier. All the while he heard Jil's laughter from the amplified speaker on his phone. Against his better judgment Robbie opened up the case to see that same black disc in perfect condition. He pulled it out, inspecting for any repair lines, cracks, anything.

"You can't back out of our deal now, Robert," Jil called. "I kept up my end of the bargain, and you will return the favor." With those words the phone call ended leaving a dead tone in its wake before the phone finally cut off.

The teenager stared at the CD. There was no way that disc, case and all could be back in his hands. He clearly remembered smashing it a year ago. Its fragments had been relocated to the dump where it would eventually disintegrate among the other rubbish from the town.

Robbie took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had run into Jil the night before. He rationalized that sometime during their talk in the bathroom, or more likely perhaps when he turned to face Tambry, Jil must have slipped a second copy of the CD into his hoodie. He had just been too preoccupied that morning to even notice the extra weight until Jil brought it to his attention.

"Robbie Stacy Valentino, you have a visitor!" his mother called from downstairs.

Robbie stood up. He slowly made his way to the door. He wondered if perhaps one of his friends had come to apologize, or if Tambry herself finally wanted to end their fight. All hope vanished when he considered the possibility of those footsteps creaking up the stairs belonged to Jil.

The teen moved into a defensive stance with both fists raised. If that man decided to continue messing with him, then he would not go down without a fight.

The doorknob jiggled to reveal to both Robbie and the guest that it was locked from the inside. Robbie took a few seconds to calm himself. He carefully made his way to the door, wishing that his mother had at least announced who came to pay him a visit.

Decided that delaying the inevitable would only cause more pain in the long run Robbie threw open the door ready to attack. The person on the other side slightly jumped back.

Robbie frowned. On the other side of the door stood the last person he wanted to see, even less than Jil himself.

"What do you want, twerp?" Robbie snapped.

Dipper frowned. "Fine, then, you don't want my help, I'll just leave."

Robbie reached out his hand to clamp the younger teen on the shoulder. Dipper turned, his face still displaying disgust for how he had been greeted.

"What can you do to help, kid?" Robbie asked.

"I want to know what you were talking about," Dipper answered. "About that guy who gave you the CD."

* * *

 **This is supposed to be a horror story, so I hope you all found it scary, or at the very least kind of creepy. Maybe now Robbie won't have to face this all on his own.**


	9. Third Party

**Wow, it has been over a year since I last updated this story. I reread the entire thing today and got inspired to write the next chapter. So I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoy chapter nine of Buyer Beware.**

 **There is a mention of blood in this chapter, but it's very minor.**

 **Thank you to DarknessLegends for your review on chapter eight.**

* * *

Robbie stared at the kid he dubbed to have ruined his life for another ten seconds before he beckoned the child inside. Robbie shut the door behind Dipper and locked it.

It was the first time Dipper ever stepped foot inside the Valentino house, let alone Robbie's room. Before today it had been one of the last places Dipper ever desired to go. However it sincerely baffled him how kindly Mr. and Mrs. Valentino greeted him.

On the floor in front of him Dipper noticed the battery had fallen out of Robbie's cell phone. A few broken pieces of furniture and judging by the fragments still there it either happened recently or Robbie rarely cleaned his room, both of which seemed possible. At long last the thirteen-year-old's gaze landed on the bed. A chill crept down his back at the sight of that grimacing face on that CD cover he remembered from last summer.

Dipper picked the CD case up off the bed. Robbie turned around to see the younger boy holding the cursed object. For a moment he hoped all the bad luck he experienced lately transferred over to the Pines boy.

"This is the CD you used to hypnotize Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't hypnotize her, okay," Robbie responded. "I just-"

"Look, Robbie," Dipper said and put his hand on his forehead. "If I'm going to help you I need you to tell me the truth. All of it."

Robbie was taken back by the boy's words. Even more so the firm look in Dipper's eyes caused him to shudder. Robbie sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Look, I don't know what it does, okay," Robbie admitted. "I was so desperate to get her back I gave it a shot and when it worked, I just went with it."

Dipper sat down in the chair in front of the computer while Robbie stayed on the floor. For the next few minutes he told Dipper everything that happened with Jil from their first meeting a year ago all the way to the previous night.

"I was happy with Tambry, I never wanted to break up with her, it just happened. I don't even know why I said it. I was just so mad at him, you know." He glanced over where the broken picture frame that once housed a photograph of him and Tambry laid in shambles. "Now I lost her too."

While he didn't say it outloud, Dipper found it odd that Tambry only heard that part of the conversation. He wondered if perhaps Jil had planned it that way.

"This Jil sounds like bad news," Dipper said. "I think you should talk to my Grunkle Ford. He might have some insight on who, or what he is."

"You think he's a weird monster or something?" Robbie asked.

"I don't want to rule it out," Dipper said.

Dipper returned his attention to the CD. Mabel mentioned it that the day after Wendy broke up permanently with Robbie he came by to pick it up. After Mabel told him Dipper wished he had destroyed that CD when he had the chance. From the looks of it, Robbie might have preferred that as well.

While researching a school project the previous year Dipper learned a great deal about subliminal messaging. While it might have effects on emotions, in particular hunger or arousal, used mostly for advertising, none had been nearly as effective as that CD. The brunet studied its surface, nothing about it other than the unusual color appeared different from the average CD, and even then Mabel owned music CDs in various colors.

Dipper opened the CD player and inserted the black disc inside.

"No! Don't!" Robbie cried, but Dipper had already pressed the play button before he had a chance to stop him. Robbie brought his hands up to his face.

The CD spun around for nearly a minute all the while the two red lines blinked. The two waited, listening as it twirled five times its normal reading time. The red lines switched to read: no disc. Dipper opened up the machine and flipped it to the other side.

A few rotations and the track count read: 01. Dipper pressed play. Another two rotations and the music began. Robbie's eyes widened when he heard his own voice in the speakers.

"That's not possible!" Robbie shouted and pointed at the CD player. "There's no way he has my voice on that CD." Dipper lifted a brow and Robbie continued, "Last year the CD he gave me, it...it...he was singing."

"Robbie, you were singing, I heard it," Dipper argued.

Robbie shook his head. "Not at first. Somehow my voice recorded onto the disc. I don't know how, but it did." Robbie crawled over to the CD player and pressed it again. Sure enough his own voice tickled in his ear. "But I broke that CD. I broke it into a million pieces, there's no way." Robbie grasped the CD player. "He gave me a new one last night. He snuck it into my pocket. There's no way it's that same CD."

Robbie pressed down on the lid and it opened. He took the CD out and reared his arm ready to chuck it at the wall. Dipper grabbed his arm.

"Don't destroy it," Dipper cried. "Not until me and Grunkle Ford examine it."

"Do it quick! I don't want it anymore," Robbie demanded. He handed the CD to Dipper who secured it back in its place.

Dipper shut the CD case and headed for the door. Robbie followed after the other boy. The two walked past the row of framed photographs the Valentinos hung monumenting the growth of their young son. Robbie rolled his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed, it was one of the many reasons people weren't often invited to his house.

Robbie and Dipper piled into Robbie's van. The two secured their seatbelts. For Robbie's sake Dipper offered to store the CD in his vest pocket.

The vehicle started up. Robbie's demo CD including his solo works as well as a few old tunes from when he was with Robbie V. and the Tombstones played over the stereo. Dipper initially clamped his hands over his ears. Wincing, he removed his left hand and used it turn down the volume to a comfortable level.

"Hey, no one but me touches my stereo, you understand?" Robbie snapped.

"Well I don't want my eardrums bleeding," Dipper argued.

"You saying my music's bad?" Robbie growled.

"I was referring to the volume," Dipper replied. He crossed his arms. "But since you asked, yeah, it's awful."

"Teh, what do you know about music anyway, dork?" Robbie hissed.

"I know it's never going to be in the top forty," Dipper replied.

"Good, that's what I'm going for," Robbie retorted.

Dipper shrugged and decided not to argue further, some people he'd never understand no matter how hard he tried.

It was a silent ride the rest of the way to the Mystery Shack. Dipper stole a glance at Robbie, the older teen's eyes fierce, but with a glimmer of fear and worry. Dipper crossed his arms, something about Jil's wording didn't sit right with him.

They pulled up to the tourist trap just as Soos was in the middle of his speech to the current group. The new Mr. Mystery waved at his young friend then relaxed his hand and smile when the driver exited the van.

The two stepped through the main entrance then passed on into the living room where Stan had fallen asleep. He and Ford arrived in town three nights ago for a monthly stay to rest up and spend time with the younger set of twins. For the most part the Pines brothers caught up on sleep sacrificed when sailing the Atlantic coast.

Dipper led the way into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Ford. Sure enough the old man sat at the table with a glass of orange juice, reading a science fiction book from his childhood. Ford looked up to see his nephew and the kid assigned to the stitched heart emblem.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford, are you busy right now?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing that can't wait," Ford said and shut the book. He folded his hands atop the table. "What can I do for you?"

Dipper pulled the CD from his pocket and handed it to his great-uncle. Ford opened it up to see the shiny black disc inside.

"Robbie used that to hypnotize Wendy into falling in love with him last year," Dipper explained.

Ford looked up at the dark-haired boy over his glasses. "I don't like where this is going," he said.

"But that's in the past, Wendy forgave him already," Dipper quickly added. Ford returned his gaze to his nephew. Dipper continued, "Grunkle Stan and I found out it had a subliminal message when played backwards, but..." He looked up at Robbie, "Do you want to tell him?"

Robbie gave Ford a condensed version of his dealings with Jil.

Ford put a finger under his chin. "That sounds suspicious. Did he specify what the payment would be?"

Robbie shrugged. "I assumed he meant money, I don't know, I didn't ask, it sounded stupid at first. I just decided to play his game. What could it hurt, you know?"

"But when it worked, you didn't think to ask questions?" Ford inquired.

"I didn't see the creep again 'til last night," Robbie replied. He looked away. "And he ruined everything with Tambry too."

Ford hummed.

"What are you thinking?" Dipper asked.

"I can't say right away," Ford answered. He turned the disc around. "But I have experienced making a contract with someone without reading the fine print and we all know how that turned out."

Dipper gasped as he suddenly understood why he felt so uneasy earlier when Robbie mentioned Jil's line about payment. He shuddered at the memory of being used as a living puppet.

"Dipper, please retrieve the record player, I wish to hear these subliminal messages myself," instructed Ford.

Dipper followed Ford's orders. He crept into the storage room, careful not to wake Stan, and returned with the very device he used last time along with the record. He placed the record in the center then set the needle atop. The song played for two seconds before Dipper rewound it to hear the distorted message: _You are now under my control. Your mind is mine._

Robbie wrapped his arms around himself.

On Ford's orders Dipper continued to play it backwards. That haunting voice chilled Robbie's skin. He closed his eyes and could only see the anger in Wendy's face from that night. Suddenly he imagined Jil laughing.

A cold hand caressed the back of his neck.

Robbie spun around to see no one there. Dipper stopped moving the record, the song finished and the needle moved away. Robbie stared at the vacant air, his breath quick and shallow.

"It sounds like a normal CD with a strong subliminal message," Ford said. "But I do admit, my knowledge of this type of technology is limited." He held the CD on his index finger. "Perhaps I can ask if Fiddleford wouldn't mind running a few tests on it just to be sure."

Robbie agreed. At the very least he wouldn't be in possession of that cursed CD any longer.

"In the meantime I suggest you don't interact with Jil," Ford warned.

Robbie promised and then took his leave. Dipper stood at the window and watched Robbie make his exit. A part of him wondered if he should tell the others, but decided to wait until there was absolute proof something supernatural was involved.

Robbie climbed into his van and shut the door. He sat with his hands on the wheel for a few minutes. It was all out of his hands now, Dipper and Ford would fix it and everything would go back to normal. He turned the ignition and the car started up, his demo CD played the middle of his song.

The driver maneuvered the van through the woods and back onto the road. He decided when he got home he'd send Tambry an apology text. Something short and sweet would suffice, he'd leave the details of the situation for when they were in person.

The current song ended with a two second break before the next one began. Robbie blanched when what was supposed to be "Siren's Throne" had been replaced with Jil's song. Robbie's voice singing that sappy ballad echoed from the soundsystem.

Robbie pressed the button for the next song. He hit the brakes when the same song played. The driver behind him vented his frustration via horn. Robbie released the brake and hit the next song. Jil's song greetd him again. Robbie continued to hit the button only to discover his entire demo CD had been replaced with thirteen tracks of that song.

In one last attempt at hope Robbie returned the CD to track seven, the song that played when he first turned on the car. A whine escaped his throat at hearing it too was gone.

Robbie narrowed his eyes and turned the volume down to the minimum. The action proved useless as the song still played at its regular volume. Robbie switched to radio mode which had no affect on the CD which now played at a louder volume.

"Shut up already!" Robbie shouted.

The volume continued to steadily increase until Robbie's ballad played at the maximum. The sound became unbearable for his ears.

Robbie punched at the radio. He cursed and pounded, only for those same lyrics to repeat on an endless loop.

A blaring horn pulled Robbie's attention away from the CD player. The teen looked up to see he had swerved into the opposite lane, an eighteen-wheeler just feet in front of him.

Robbie jerked the van back into his own lane. He ran over the curb causing the car behind him to ram into the back of the van. Robbie gripped the steering wheel while he screamed and the vehicle spun. The song screamed at maximum volume. Robbie's face smacked the window leaving two streaks of blood on the glass.

The wheel turned as the teen tried his best to take control of his vehicle spinning out of control. Robbie slammed on the breaks. The wheels skidded and squeaked to a stop. Robbie's head hit the backrest and he quickly put the van into park.

A woman who witnessed the collision rapped on Robbie's window. Just then the demo CD returned to normal, although played at the highest volume. Robbie turned off the music, his ears now ringing. The woman knocked a second time, her muffled voice filled with concern for the driver. Robbie rolled down the window to see the panicked look in the stranger's eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Robbie stretched out his tense fingers. He saw the blood on the window and with the adrenaline now subsided, he felt the sting on his left cheek and temple.

It only took a few more minutes for the police and EMS to arrive.

Robbie stepped out of the van, nearly slipping when his feet hit the tarmac below. He caught his balance on the door then looked back at the damage. The back of the van was smashed in and the back right tire popped.

The couple in the car who rearended him cautiously made their way out of the totalled car. Their airbags had deployed. The woman rushed to the backseat to gather the wailing child.

A paramedic approached Robbie.

"Do you have any pain?" he asked.

"My head...my ears," Robbie answered.

A flashlight shined in his eyes. Robbie shied away, but the paramedic persisted. Robbie's wounds were bandaged and he was asked another round of questions before Robbie convinced the EMT he was fine.

Robbie reached into his hoodie pocket to find his phone missing. He remembered it laid on his bedroom floor with the battery still detached.

"Need a phone?" someone to his left asked.

"Yeah," Robbie answered and accepted the cellular. He looked up and nearly dropped the phone when he stared into those pale brown eyes.

"You really should be more careful when driving," Jil playfully warned.

"Get the hell away from me," Robbie snapped.

"That's not an option, Robert Stacy, and you know it," Jil taunted. "I'm disappointed in you."

Robbie glared at the man wearing an ivory suit.

"When I make my deals, I never consult third parties, it makes things messy," Jil said. "So if possible, you leave the extra man out as well. It'll be in his best interest if you do." He tapped Robbie on the uninjured cheek.

Robbie grabbed Jil's hand. "What the hell do you want from me?" he hissed.

Jil wiped away a droplet of spit that had sprayed on his nose. "I already told you, I want my payment."

"Fine," Robbie growled. "Fine. How much do you want? I will write you a check. You want cash, fine. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not interested in money, I seek something much more valuable," Jil said with a chuckle.

Robbie stared at the other man. He swallowed, but dared not ask for details.

"You'll understand soon enough," Jil said. He pointed to the phone in Robbie's hand. "Call your parents. It's a long walk back to the funeral home."

Robbie stood stunned to silence. Again Jil indicated the cell phone. Robbie choked on his own saliva. He coughed for a total of two minutes until it finally dislodged itself leaving a tiny sting in his throat.

The teenager dialed the number then held the phone against his ear. His father picked up.

"Dad," he said with very little energy. "I was in an accident." His father bombared him with questions as he imagined he would. "I'm fine. No, I'm fine." He took another look at his transportation. "But the van's not."

Greg ordered Robbie to stay where he was and he'd be there in a flash.

As soon as the conversation ended Robbie closed the phone. Jil grabbed the device from the younger man's hand.

"Remember what I said, Robert," Jil warned. "It won't do you any good poking around for answers. Everything will be answered in the end."


End file.
